Thank You for the Betrayal
by hbah
Summary: My first fanfic! Ash Ketchum is betrayed by most of his 'friends' after a grave tragedy. He leaves Pallet town with Serena and vows to destroy them on his return. But can he? How will he survive and train to be stronger? Rated M for a bit of violence and lemons... Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!
1. The Tragedy

**Chapter 1**

It was an isolated island, completely cut-off from the six regions. No one knew this place even existed. However, there stood a boy, who had grown into a man on the top of a small hill looking out at the ocean watching the sunrise. The 23 year old with raven hair just stood there in his blue shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and black jacket with hood to cover his face, watching the waves hit the land calmly along with a bipedal, humanoid pokemon by his side, until his most faithful friend climbed on his left shoulder.

"Morning Pikachu, slept well?" he asked his starter pokemon.

" _Morning boss, you too Mewtwo, yeah it was peaceful. How you doing today?_ " the yellow mouse asked his trainer.

" _Morning Pikachu_ " said the Psychic Legendary pokemon.

"Today is the day isn't it? Seven years since they took my mother away from me. I guess it is time for our visit to Pallet town. We should return before the others wake up. Let's go Mewtwo," said the boy with a sad smile on his face.

" _Sure Ash_ " replied Mewtwo.

They teleported to a small town in the Kanto region named Pallet, home to the great Professor Oak, and walked to a small gravestone in the graveyard that had his mother's name engraved, Delia Ketchum. Never in these seven years had Ash cried. He always kept his emotions in check but every time he visited his mother, tears seemed to roll down from his eyes automatically. He just stood there for like fifteen minutes without saying anything, just letting his tears roll.

"I love you mom" was all he could say.

Suddenly he felt a hand interlock his own, and a head rest on his shoulder. He just sighed and smiled. There she was, the person he loved the most, apart from his mother of course, one of the very few people who believed in him, probably the only person who stuck with him through thick and thin and never gave up on him no matter what. She lifted her head from his shoulder, kissed his cheek and used her other hand to wipe his tears.

"I guess I owe you an apology again," he said to her.

"No, it's alright. I know you like to spend some alone time with her. I saw you teleport with Pikachu and Mewtwo, thought I would catch up with you after sometime." She told and thanked her Gardevoir before returning her to her pokeball. She understood Ash wanted to spend some time alone with his mother especially on this day.

"I don't know what I would do without you Serena," he said.

"Fortunately you don't have to find that out, Mr. Ketchum," she replied with a grin, which caused Ash to smile.

"I love you, Serena"

"I know you do. I love you too Mr. Pokemon Master." Ash smirked at her reply.

"I guess it is time to go. Mewtwo!" he looked at the legendary pokemon and nodded. Mewtwo nodded his head and teleported them back to the island, where all his pokemon had woken up and were waiting for his arrival.

 _ **Flashback (7 years ago)**_

Ash had lost the finals of the Kalos League to Alain. He was disheartened no doubt but again his optimism had lifted him up. His heart wanted to travel more and meet new people and pokemon until he became the greatest Pokemon Master in the world. Soon after his loss though, Team Flare had wreaked havoc on the Kalos region causing all the gym leaders, Elite four members and champion Diantha along with Ash, the gang and Alain to fight against them. With the help of the Legendary Zygarde, they were able to stop the evil intentions of Lysandre and Team Flare and bring peace back to Kalos.

Later, Serena parted ways with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie as she went to the Hoenn region to explore and try out Pokemon Contests. Ash stayed in Lumiose City for a few days to help Clemont and Bonnie repair the gym. After a week he was about to leave for Viridian City. He got a call from Serena the night before telling him she had a surprise and asking him to call her as soon as he reached Viridian city. Next day gave his mother a call as soon as he reached the airport and then called Serena who asked him to go to the Pokemon Centre for his surprise.

"Hey buddy, I don't know what surprise Serena has planned but I don't like just sitting here. One good thing though, all my pokemon are getting a check-up," said Ash to his yellow partner who was sitting on his left shoulder.

" _Pika pi_ " Pikachu just shrugged off.

"Ash Ketchum your pokemon are now healed. You can collect them now" the announcement said. Ash went to the counter to collect the five pokeballs and thanked Nurse Joy. It was at this moment Ash felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. He stood there shocked but Pikachu jumped from his shoulder into the arms of the person happily.

"Seems like you are not happy to see me Ash." The person asked.

"I am very happy to see you Serena trust me, it's just that you surprised me" said Ash with a smile now.

"Well I guess it was a good surprise then," said Serena.

"Of course it was. However, do you mind telling me what are you doing here? I thought you were in the Hoenn region preparing for Pokemon Contests."

"Oh, you see I went to Littleroot town, met Professor Birch and even got a Mudkip from him. Then I thought why I had started to travel in the first place. It was to meet you Ash and I realised it is always better to travel with you than to travel alone. I want to travel Ash, I want to follow my dreams but I want them to be with you. I just ..."

To say Ash was surprised was an understatement. He knew what she meant, what she wanted to tell him. It was evident from the kiss at the airport in Lumiose City. Ash was not that dense that he did not understand what Serena wanted to tell him. Therefore, he just put a finger on Serena's lips implying her to stop telling anything more.

"I know what you want to tell Serena, but I must tell you one thing. I like you a lot. You are my best friend. Honestly, out of all my travelling companions until now, I like and trust you the most. However, I just cannot replicate your feelings for me now. But look on the brighter side, now that we are travelling together again, maybe you will be able to reduce my denseness," Ash told her smiling. Serena grinned at Ash's self-loathing statement.

"You are the best Ash."

"You too Serena. Well it's already dark now, so, let's just stay in the pokemon centre tonight and we'll leave for Pallet tomorrow."

Next day they left for Pallet town early in the morning, as they wanted to get to Ash's home before it got dark. After walking for several hours and couple of breaks, they were able to see Pallet town from a distance. It looked the same every time he saw it, peaceful. Just a few houses scattered, his mother's restaurant near his house, a few shops and of course the famous Professor Oak ranch towards the end of the city. As usual, Ash and Pikachu raced to see who reached first and Serena running catch up with them. As they neared towards his house, Ash and Pikachu slowed down. They saw a huge crowd in front of his house, few police vans in the side, a couple of fire trucks and an ambulance on the other side of the road. Nevertheless, where was his house? He could only see a few pillars and a couple of walls. As he neared, he could see a heap of debris on the ground. He had already pictured the worst in his mind, so had Serena who was now walking beside him. Ash walked through the crowd into middle where he saw all his friends and professor Oak standing with sad expressions on their faces. He walked through the police perimeter into the house to see his worst nightmare had come true. His mother's body was on a stretcher on the ground almost burnt. At that moment, everything became black around him and he fell unconscious.

Ash slowly moved and opened his eyes to see a worried Serena looking at him. He got up and sat on the bed when he realised why he had fallen unconscious and panicked.

"Tell me Serena it was just a dream." He cried. Serena just shook her head with tears falling from her eyes. Ash then got out of the bed and ran outside with Serena and Pikachu running behind him. He realised he was in the house of one of their neighbours and started running towards his house. He reached there to see his mother's body was clothed for her burial. He looked around to see all his friends Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and for some reason Drew, Paul, Trip and Alain.

"We were waiting for you my dear boy." Said professor Oak.

Ash could not speak anything; he just went to his mother's body, kneeled, held it and cried. Everyone just stood there helpless. Serena just could not stand there. She went to Ash and hugged him from behind. Ash just turned his head a bit and cried even more in her arms. After what seemed like an hour, Ash slowly tried to stop crying and let her mother back into the casket.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye to her." Ash said looking at her mother's face. Serena held him even tighter hearing this. Ash controlled himself and got up. Even though a part of her face was burnt, she still looked beautiful he thought.

Her body was taken to the grave in the casket and was buried. Slowly, everyone left the place until it was just Ash standing there with Serena and Pikachu a little away from him. In the end he just said, "I love you mom" slowly and turned to see both of them standing. All three of them left the place with Ash holding Serena's hand and Pikachu on her shoulder. When he reached his house, he saw professor Oak standing there.

"Who did this?" Ash asked. Anger was now taking over him.

"I don't know my dear boy, but Officer Jenny has assured they would get to the root of it in a few days. They have already found a few evidences; it is just a matter of time until they find out the reason. Well, you and Serena can stay at my place." Said the professor. Ash grunted.

"Ash, please keep calm, there is nothing you can do till they find out what happened here. Please don't let your anger take over you." Serena said looking at him. Ash realised she was right, there was nothing he could do until everything was sorted out. Ash wanted to go into the house but the police said he had permission to enter the house the next day, for now they were investigating and searching for more evidences. They went to professor Oak's ranch to see all of Ash's friends and pokemon looking sad. Some of his pokemon wanted to go to him but the others stopped them to give him space. Ash gave a sad smile to all of them and went inside the house where professor Oak showed him his bed and asked Serena to look after Ash and inform him if Ash needed anything. Ash's friends (except Serena) were outside discussing about something.

"It's not the right time to say anything to him," said Brock. Everyone nodded in agreement. They were here for a different purpose. None of them had imagined this was going to happen just before they arrived in Pallet town.

"We should wait for a week or so for him to settle down. Until then you all are welcome to stay at grandpa's place," said Gary.


	2. The Betrayal

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Flashback (Continued)**_

A few days passed. Ash had become normal again; he had overcome the shock. His friends were there to help him sometimes but Serena never left him out of his sight. Many people had come to visit him and console him. He had started attending to his pokemon, playing with them. They understood his feelings. Even they missed their trainer's mother who used to visit them three to four times a week to see if they are doing okay. She was there whenever anyone of them missed Ash. Now she was gone. They knew what their trainer was going through. They trained among themselves even harder now along with their new Kalos friends. They had a newfound motivation inside themselves. They were not going to let their trainer down ever again. Even though they had let him down in every tournament, their trainer always blamed himself instead of them.

Seeing the growing determination in his pokemon, Ash also decided to go on a journey once more and train even harder. His mother would not want him to just sit there and cry for her. No, instead she would want him to follow his dreams and achieve them. He let this news out among his friends who did not seem impressed. Of course, Serena supported him and said that she would go with him anywhere he goes. However, Ash noticed the frown on others' faces.

"Don't you guys want me to go on another journey? I am not asking you guys to join me, even though I know Serena is going to come with me." He said and smiled at Serena who returned his smile.

"Well you see Ash all of us had come here for a different purpose that day but unfortunately this tragic incident happened," replied Brock.

"Ya, the thought had occurred to me, how you guys were able to reach Pallet so soon after the incident."

"You see we wanted to tell you something that day and seeing the current scenario we believe our decision has become even stronger"

"What is it you want to tell me?"

"Well Ash we all think you should settle down here at Pallet"

"What do you mean settle down?" Ash was unable to make out what Brock was saying.

"What Brock is trying to say is that it will be better for you to choose a different career option." Said May.

"To be blunt you should leave your dream of becoming a Pokemon Master." This was Trip.

"Yes, you may have reached the Kalos finals but you are still pathetic," said Paul without any expression.

"And you lost when you had your Pikachu and Greninja with synchro evolution in the end, both having a type advantage over my Charizard." Alain added. Ash was shocked, so was Serena. How could they all say this to him? They were his friends or that is what he thought.

"You see Ash it took you six years to reach the finals of a major tournament, whereas I reached the finals of the Ever Grande Conference in my first year itself," said Max.

"I have won the Johto Grand Festival even though I became a coordinator much later after you." Said Drew.

"Even May and I have reached the finals of both the Sinnoh and Hoenn Grand Festivals respectively." Dawn added.

"I became Drayden's apprentice and managed to become his successor as the Gym Leader of Opelucid City. Also Cerulean is no longer the second but the last and strongest gym in Kanto," said Iris.

"What we are trying to say is that you should try a career change for God sake. This dream of yours is of no use, it is just holding you back." Misty told him feeling restless now.

"Yes Ashy boy she is right, you got to admit it. You can become something else like a researcher like me or a doctor like Brock or even a connoisseur like Cilan." Gary supported Misty.

"You do have the recipe to become any of these, even though it is not spicy enough to be a Pokemon master." Added Cilan.

"Not only that Ash, you seem to attract a lot of criminal organisations which have caused problems to you, we and anyone close to you." Brock said.

"He is right; in fact the police department just informed that the attack on your house was the work of Team Rocket whose intention was to teach you a lesson for messing with them. That is what one of their agents who was captured said." Tracey told him.

Ash was now completely out of his mind. He always thought these were his friends but no. These two-faced people just betrayed him by telling him to quit his dream. Anger was building in him now. Serena on the other hand was furious.

"How could you tell this to Ash? You are supposed to be his friends and support him at a time like this. Instead, you betray him and tell to quit his dreams. I think you don't remember how many times he has saved you and your pokemon from those evil organisations." Serena lashed out.

"We would not have needed the savings had he not been there to attract those criminals." Max countered. Now Ash lost it but he still did not want to show his anger to these traitors. Instead, he just said calmly.

"Thanks Serena for defending me but these people surely have a different opinion. So, all of you think that I should quit?" They all nodded. "Very well then I am leaving and you will not see me again in recent future but remember that when I return, I will destroy you all." He told coldly and was about to leave when all his 'friends' tried to block his way, but he just pushed his way out. Some of them tried to stop him but Trip and Alain just told others to stay there, convinced that Ash had nowhere to go and would return to them in a few moments. In fact, they let a concerned Serena go after Ash. When both the teenagers reached the ranch, they found none of their pokemon there except Pikachu and a tensed professor Oak with two backpacks. Unknown to Ash, Serena and the traitors, Professor Oak had heard most part of their conversation. Therefore, he had recalled all of Ash and Serena's pokemon into their pokeballs and put them into their respective bags.

"Ash my boy I had no idea they would try to pull off something like this. As far as I know them, they will not let you go. Therefore, here is the opportunity for both of you to flee from here with your pokemon. Do not worry I have lifted the six-pokemon restriction from both of your licences, so you can carry as many pokemon as you want with you. I have also updated both of your pokedex and here is a pokenav, which has map of every road, city and town of every region known. Now, both of you go away as quick as possible before they come out here," said the professor. Ash could not believe that Professor Oak had done so much for them. He just hugged him; both of them told him thanks, promised to contact him and went through the forest on the other side of Pallet town with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

The traitors came out after some time to find both Ash and Serena gone. They knew the professor had aided them but they could not tell him anything. However, it did not matter. They were confident that the teenagers would not survive in their journey, since they had no food, money, or outside help.

"I will be back," said Ash clenching his fists.

"I know you will be, I will be with you all along the road," replied Serena with a smile that Ash returned. Unknown to them, a talking Meowth was following them, in dilemma whether he should confess or not that he was somewhat responsible for the death of the boy's mother.

 _ **Flashback end**_

" _Hey boss you okay? Thinking about the past events are you?_ " asked Pikachu.

"I am fine buddy. Those memories just don't fade." Ash replied.

"Don't worry that is the reason I am here to help you get over them," said Serena.

"I know. I just can't believe how lucky I am to have you with me," told Ash which caused Serena to smile. He then turned to his pokemon and said, "Today is battle day." All his pokemon roared in excitement. "Which means I am not going to train you but you are going to show me your strength by battling each other. Choose your respective partners with whom you have battled the least and you will battle one by one. The same goes with Serena's pokemon. So quickly choose you partners. Lucario you are going to battle me." Lucario gulped on hearing this. It was his turn this week. Last week Tauros took the beating.

Ash had all his pokemon from his past. Pikachu (of course), Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gengar, Primeape, Muk, Tauros (Ash had returned the other 29 Tauros to Safari Zone), Lapras, Snorlax, Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligator, Shiny Noctowl, Donphan, Tyranitar, Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Garchomp, Unfezant, Samurott, Emboar, Serperior, Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismitoad, Gigalith, Krookodile, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra and Noivern. In these seven years, he had caught several other pokemon namely: Alakazam, Dragonite, Gyarados, Scizor, Ursaring, Scarmory, Shiny Absol, Salamence, Metagross, Luxray, Drapion, Lucario, Zoroark, Golurk, Hydreigon, Malamar, Tyrantrum, and Dragalge, Decidueye, Incineroar, Lycanroc (dusk form).

Serena similarly had caught a lot of pokemon to add to her team of Delphox, Pangoro, Sylveon and Swampert. Her new team consisted of Dewgong, Arcanine, Nidoqueen, Ampharos, Kingdra, Houndoom, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Shiny Milotic, Altaria, Lopunny, Togekiss, Musharna, Swasbuck, Druddigon, Gogoat, Trevenant, and Aromatisse, Primarina, Tsareena, Oranguru.

Not only that there seemed to be another pokemon that had stuck with him for the last seven years even though for the first couple of months Ash thought the pokemon would betray them but as a matter of fact it helped him get revenge on Team Rocket. Yes, the same talking Meowth that once belonged to the criminal organisation now was Ash's Pokemon, a part of his family. How did all these happen? Well it is a long story. However, at present the battles continued for a long time. Both the trainers and their pokemon had their lunch in between the battles. In the end, it was Ash against Lucario. Ash won the battle that went on for like ten minutes. They shook hands. Lucario knew there was no way he was gonna defeat Ash. Six years ago, the scenario would have been different but now Ash, using his aura in the battles, had become a beast when it came to speed, strength and stamina. Meowth had his usual job of providing first aid to the injured pokemon along with Mewtwo. Mewtwo was not Ash's pokemon. Nevertheless, it stayed with them on the island as their guardian and Ash could not convince him otherwise. He felt he owed Ash for what he had done for him all those years ago. Be the first time they met or when Team Rocket wanted to capture it again. As the sun was about to set, Ash saw a pokemon fly towards them. It was a Pidgeot, Mr. Goodshow's Pidgeot to be exact. It had a letter attached to its neck inside a small box. Ash petted her, took out the letter from the box, gave her some pokemon food and asked her to return. The bird pokemon flew away as they watched. Ash then opened the letter and smiled.

"What is it boss? Why you smiling'?" Asked Meowth

"Something I have waited for a long time." Ash said and Serena immediately understood what it was.


	3. Confession of Meowth

**Chapter 3**

Ash read the letter aloud.

 _Dear Champion Red and Top Coordinator Yellow,_

 _This is to inform you that the sixth edition of the tournament named Masters' Victory Tournament that takes place every ten years is going to be conducted this year. The winner of this tournament is given the title of "The Pokemon Master"._ _Any trainer who has ever reached the finals of a Regional Championship Tournament, a Pokemon Grand Festival, a Pokemon Masterclass Showcase, or conquered the Battle Frontier of any region is eligible to participate in this competition. Apart from that, current and previous Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains, Elite Four members and Champions can take part in this tournament. The tournament will start on the first of the April at the Conference Stadium in Silver Town, located at the base of Mt. Silver. Since you fulfill at least one of the criteria, you are eligible and are requested to take part in the tournament. Last date of registration is thirty-first of March. Looking forward to your participation._

 _With regards,_

 _Charles Goodshow_

 _President, Pokemon League_

He found another small piece of paper in the envelope. He read the paper silently first and then aloud.

 _Dear Ash and Serena_

 _Actually, I sent the letter to you people. At least you could let me know where you decide to head. It is so tough to track you especially with the arrangements for the tournament going on. I really hope to see you both at the tournament. To add to your motivation, I want to inform you that most of your 'old friends' have been invited to participate in the tournament and possibly the others are going to turn up too in order to support them._

 _See you soon Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum. Goodbye for now my friends._

 _Scott_

He and Serena looked at each other laughing at the Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum reference. All the pokemon smiled and stared enthusiastically as Ash read the letter.

"Well, what do you know; we only have got ten days to get ready." Ash announced grinning. All his and Serena's Pokemon roared. Serena knew what the world was just about to witness. Meowth just smiled. It was time for Ash Ketchum to return.

 _ **Meowth flashback**_

Ash and Serena had been walking for almost two hours now after fleeing from Pallet town and they had now reached the water route that led to Cinnabar Island. They had decided to fly on Charizard and Staraptor to reach Cinnabar Island and then decide their next destination. Ash was almost certain that someone was following them, but every time he looked back, he could not find anyone. After sometime, they decided it was time they took a break. Feeling it was the right time, he released all of his Pokemon, so did Serena and they told them what had happened a couple of hours ago. His Pokemon were so furious that they wanted to tear everyone apart but Ash calmed them down saying that their time would come and they will take revenge. All of them were relaxing when suddenly Pikachu heard something and used thunderbolt on the nearby bush. Out came a screaming Meowth who was immediately surrounded by all of Ash's Pokemon.

"Meowth! So you have come to steal our Pokemon yet again!" Ash said coldly. It would be an understatement to say that Meowth was intimidated.

"No no I am all alone. I wanted to confess something but I don't know how to tell you," exclaimed Meowth.

"Why should I listen to a criminal scum like you? You have given me nothing but pain in life. First, you try to steal my Pokemon, try to hurt my friends and me and then you kill my mother. Tell me why should I not ask my Pokemon to give you the treatment you deserve?"

"I know I deserve all the pain you want to give me and much more but trust me I am the only one who can tell you truth about your mother's death and every details of Team Rocket if you want to take revenge on them. At least give me a chance to confront; after that you can do whatever you want to do with me."

"Talk." Said Ash coldly without an expression.

"You know that we have been trailing you for a long time now. When I joined Team Rocket, I was partnered with Jessie and James. We had a few good missions, successful Pokemon captures but then you jeopardised the Viridian City Pokemon capture mission. After that, you created hindrance in our path a couple of times. Therefore, boss, I mean Giovanni gave us a new mission to follow you, report your activities and keep you out of Team Rocket's way. Nevertheless, you kept on causing problems for Team Rocket. However, when you defeated Team Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Plasma, we took credit for that and Giovanni promoted us but when you affected our Unova mission, he was furious with us. If we did not terminate you, then he would kill us; that is what boss said. However, I convinced Jessie and James to follow you and not do anything unless you create any problem. Then in Kalos, you destroyed Team Flare. It seems Giovanni had invested a lot in Lysandre labs and that incident just sent him over the edge. He ordered us to terminate you as soon as possible but somehow I convinced him not to kill you but to hurt you by stealing your Pokemon at the professor's lab. Jessie and James gave the idea of burning your house and your mother, as that would cause you to break down. I was shocked and did not want to be a part of it; so, he fired me from Team Rocket and asked his staff to terminate me. But Jessie and James somehow convinced him to spare my life. I was let off with the warning that if I gave any information to anyone outside, then the organisation would kill me. However, after troubling you for so many years, my conscience told me to warn you about the upcoming attack on your house. I had to do it discreetly though without Team Rocket's knowledge. I tried my best to inform you about what was going to happen but it seems you had left the Viridian Pokemon Center early. When I caught up with you, it was already too late. Jessie and James were promoted to the headquarters after this incident and asked me if I wanted to come back but I have already done enough evil deeds for a lifetime. I decided to never join Team Rocket and was trying to get a chance to confess this to you. Then your friends betrayed you, which even I had never thought in my dreams. You are a good strong trainer twerp, I mean Ash and I know you want your revenge. I am here asking for a chance at redemption. I want to help you get to Team Rocket. I know every detail about every facility of the organisation. Added to that I can help you get stronger in many ways, I can be you communicator, also I happen to know that you are an aura user, a very powerful one indeed. You just need to learn how to use it and the best Pokemon to teach you is the Riolu of the Lucario Kingdom who has aura much similar to you. You can train yourself and your Pokemon before you decide to take on Team Rocket and I am here to help you all along." Meowth said. Everybody's anger was replaced by surprise after Meowth's confession.

"What if it is a scheme of yours? What if you betray us?" Asked Ash.

"I am somewhat responsible for your mother and I feel guilty about that. I can understand your pain, the feeling of losing someone you love the most. I have had my fair share of pain and loss in my life. That pain made me lose my track and join Team Rocket. After all the evil I have done, I want to do some good and live the rest of my life peacefully. I just want to help you that is all. Will you give me a chance?" Meowth replied. Everyone was now staring at Ash looking forward to his reply.

Finally he said, "Fine you can come with us but if I feel that you have any intention other that what you have just stated, then…."

"Then you can ask Pikachu to fry me with his thunderbolt or Charizard with his flamethrower," completed Meowth.

"Well then let us get going. We have to reach Cinnabar Island before it gets dark," said Ash after thinking for a moment. No one said anything else.

Ash and Serena recalled all their pokemon except Charizard, Staraptor and Talonflame. Ash and Pikachu climbed on Charizard who led the way followed by Meowth on Talonflame and Serena on Staraptor respectively.

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Next morning everyone started special training. All the Pokemon were training to defend themselves against the attacks they were weak. Ash was giving tips to everyone how to counter those attacks. After a long morning session, everyone had lunch and then it was time for some special training for Ash with Mewtwo. Ash used his aura to dodge and shield against Mewtwo's psychic type moves and attacked him with his own aura sphere and multiple punches. After training with Mewtwo for an hour or so, Ash went to train with Serena. For the past seven years, Ash had been training Serena along with himself to make her stronger so that she would be able to defend herself in time of need. Every person has a different aura and thus, she had trained very hard to make use of hers. However, it was not even close to Ash's, but it was still useful for communicating with Ash and their Pokemon. They both used their aura to change their facial appearance when they were in any public place so that no one recognises them. They had trained to battle by giving commands to their Pokemon through their aura and with time, they mastered it.

It was evening now and all their Pokemon were taking rest after a hard day's work. Ash, Serena and Lucario as usual were in their meditation session. Every morning before and every evening after practice, they used to meditate in order to make their aura stronger and control it. Lucario and Ash had a very special bond given the fact that Riolu was his first Pokemon after the betrayal.


	4. Arrival at the Tournament

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Flashback**_

After resting in the Cinnabar Island for a day, the gang took a ferry to Sinnoh in search of the Riolu of Lucario kingdom (as suggested by Meowth). On reaching Sinnoh and resting for some time, they flew to Veilstone city that was nearest to Lucario kingdom, and decided to walk from there in order to give their flying Pokemon rest. On the way, Meowth told the story of his life to Ash, Serena and Pikachu when asked by Ash.

He told them, how as a child, he witnessed the death his parents by a group of wild Persians (and that is the reason, he could understand how Ash felt at this moment), how he was always starving and was once hung from a tree as a punishment for tripping over a basket of baseballs which he thought was food. He told them how he went to Hollywood, was chased for stealing food, and was later taken in by a Meowth gang led by a Persian (that he was reluctant to join). He told them the way he came across a female Meowth named Meowzie and how she rejected him, saying that he was poor and that she preferred humans, which motivated him to make himself more human-like to make her love him. Thus, he taught himself to speak human language and walk upright like a human but she rejected him again. Hence, he was heartbroken and decided to join Team Rocket as he got the opportunity.

Pikachu got off from Ash's shoulder, walked beside Meowth to console him by putting a hand around him, and although, Ash and Serena still did not trust him, though they did feel bad for him and his past. The rest of the journey was silent apart from the times they discussed which route to take. Soon, before sunset, they reached the Lucario Kingdom. They walked through the village asking people to guide their way to the particular Riolu.

After sometime, an Aura Sphere landed just behind them. Ash and Pikachu turned around defensively but only smiled when they saw the attacker. Riolu came running and jumped happily at Ash hugging him that Ash returned. Riolu's old master greeted Ash and the others after he introduced him to Serena and told that Meowth had changed (though he did not trust it himself). They all went to the old man's house to stay for the night and they would look for an inn the following morning. At night, Ash told them the whole story about how his mother was murdered, how his 'friends' betrayed him and why he had come so far to meet Riolu in order to learn use and control his Aura. The old man was shocked to his very core to listen such a dreadful story. Serena was crying holding Pikachu in her arms. Riolu had tears rolling down his eyes when he touched Ash to feel all the emotions he was going through. Pain, grief, anger, hatred but nevertheless, an immense dedication and motivation to learn the power of Aura and prove the traitors wrong.

After calming himself Ash and the others, with a new encouragement, Riolu told Ash that they would train together from the next day onwards. Ash thanked Riolu for trusting and agreeing to help him. He also thanked the old master for letting them stay in his house. With that, Riolu and his master exited the room, leaving Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Meowth to rest. There was one double bed in the room along with two small baskets. Meowth took the one near the window while Pikachu took the one near the bed. Ash decided to sleep on the floor but Serena sternly argued that he should share the space on the bed with her. She did not want to leave him alone on the floor and Ash reluctantly agreed, as he did not want to face the fury of the strong willed girl.

Ash had gotten much closer to Serena in these few days after the horrific incident than he had in the one year of travelling with her. Maybe the reason was that she was the only one who was there by his side all the time taking care of him when he was in shock. Added to that, she was the only one to defend him when all the others betrayed him. He had gotten to know her much better and he knew that she was the only human he trusted at present, well, Professor Oak was there as well but it was Serena with him all the way. He was indebted to her. He did not know how to thank her for all she had done but after going to the bed, he tried.

"Serena?"

"Yes Ash!"

"Are you asleep?"

"Given the fact that I am talking to you, I believe the answer would be no." She giggled.

Ash realised how stupid his question was but shrugged it off.

"I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for me."

"Ash, you don't need to thank…."

"I know you will say that I don't need to thank you and that all you did was what anyone would do but you are wrong," Ash said seriously sitting on the bed and held her hand. To say Serena was surprised at this gesture is an understatement. Anyways, he continued, "You know this too. Not everyone does what you have done for me. At the time I was broken, you stayed by my side day and night making sure that I healed. When my so-called friends betrayed me, you were the one who defended me. You have stuck to me when everyone else thought I was useless. You gave me moral and emotional support at a time when everybody distanced himself or herself from me. You repaired my broken heart and soul. If I am able to travel, to follow my dreams again, it is all because of you. I do not know if I am worth all your efforts and time, but I hope someday I will repay you although I don't know if I can. However, one thing I can promise is that I will never leave you, unless you want me to of course and that I trust you with all my life."

Serena, now sitting, successfully tried to control her emotions and said, "I know Ash you will never leave me and neither will I leave you. You are the kindest, bravest and most caring person I have seen in my life. Above all, you are my best friend and I will go to any lengths to help you and cheer you up. The day you saved me from the Poliwag, even though we were young to understand then, I knew I will always love you. I mean…." All of a sudden, she realised what she had just said and tried to correct herself.

However, Ash put his lips on hers to silence her. Serena was too shocked to react. Slowly, he withdrew from the short kiss and said. "You don't need to cover up Serena. I know exactly what you meant. I am not as dense as you think I am. Moreover, I believe that someday, which I hope comes as quickly as possible, I will be able to reciprocate these feelings." He kissed the back of her hand he was holding. Serena's face was red as a rose. Ash added, "Anything else you want to say?"

"Yes, never even try to think that you are not worthy Ash Ketchum or I will ask Pikachu to electrocute you with his biggest Thunder attack." She tried to sound angry after calming herself.

"Yes, ma'am," said Ash smiling and let go of her hand. Serena giggled at his response.

"We need to get some sleep. It has been a very long day and we have to start training tomorrow morning. Goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight Ash."

They both slept facing away from each other thinking about the adventures and possibilities lying ahead of them.

 _ **Flashback Ends  
**_

* * *

It was the day before the opening ceremony of the Masters' Victory Tournament, the day when the registrations began. Ash and Serena got off from Charizard's back in the nearby forest. Ash thanked him and put him back in his pokeball. Pikachu was sitting on Serena's shoulder instead of Ash. They were also wearing their full dresses along with the hood to cover their faces. Everyone was aware of the status of Champion Red and Top Coordinator Yellow as the strongest couple in the history.

Red had never lost a single battle ever since he appeared in the fold five years ago challenging the Indigo league. In fact the only time he lost a Pokemon was against Cynthia in their battle for Sinnoh Championship when, her Mega Garchomp and Red's Mega Charizard X fainted at the same time giving Red the much deserved victory. Yellow's record was even more intimidating never having lost a single Pokemon in any Contest or Showcase battle. No one knew exactly where they were from though their record suggested they were native to Mt. Moon.

People recognised them immediately and cleared their way to the entrance of the Conference Stadium. On reaching the registration desk, they gave their Pokedex to Nurse Joy for registration.

"Hello Champion Red and Top Coordinator Yellow." Greeted Nurse Joy.

"You can drop those titles Nurse Joy. Just Red and Yellow are fine." Replied Yellow.

"Sure. Welcome to the Masters' Victory Tournament. You both have been registered for the tournament. Here, this brochure contains everything you need to know about the tournament and the Conference stadium. Well, it seems Mr. Scott has personally booked one of the deluxe suites for you. Room number 239, there is your key. Hope you enjoy your stay here and win the tournament." Nurse Joy said handing the keys and brochure over to Red after their registration.

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy. Can you please take care of my Charizard? It had a long tiring flight today." Red said smiling.

"Of course it would be my pleasure but it will take around fifteen minutes to heal your Charizard. In the meantime you could check out your room or get something to eat from the cafeteria." Nurse Joy suggested.

"Sure I think the cafeteria idea sounds good. Thank you Nurse Joy," Yellow replied.

Red and Yellow grabbed a cup of coffee each and a couple of packets of ketchup for Pikachu. After around twenty minutes, they went to the registration desk to pick Ash's Charizard. From a little distance, they saw a large group of trainers standing at the counter for their registrations. On recognising the group, Red and Yellow looked at each other and Pikachu. They knew everyone would recognise them as Red and Yellow because of their Aura changing their facial appearance. Therefore, they just held each other's hands and calmed themselves as they went near the counter to pick Charizard's pokeball.


	5. Meeting the Traitors

***This chapter contains a lemon scene. It is going to be my first, so, I hope to get pointers for improvement. You will warned when it starts. You can skip it if you do not like stuff like that.***

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Red, Yellow and Pikachu walked to the registration desk and saw a Toxicroak dragging a man by his collar. They recognised the person and realised the current scenario but did not pay attention to it. "Hello Nurse Joy. I am here to pick up my Charizard," said Red, still holding Yellow's hand and ignoring others at the counter.

"Sure Red. Here is Charizard's pokeball. He has been healed completely."

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

The large group of people standing there were looking them both in awe. Everyone knew about Red and Yellow. They were among the strongest trainers in the history. As a couple, they were the undisputed best. Red was the Champion of the all the six regions (Alola did not have the traditional format and Red was yet to visit for a journey, even though the couple had visited there a couple of times for their vacation). Yellow was the Top Coordinator in the five regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova) as well as the Kalos Queen. You see Red had defeated the elite four and previous champions of all the regions after winning the respective regional championships. He beat Lance twice for Kanto and Johto championship, Steven for Hoenn, Cynthia for Sinnoh, Alder for Unova and recently Diantha for Kalos Championship. Similarly, Yellow had won the Grand Festival of all the five regions and finally completed her dream of becoming the Kalos Queen by beating Aria (in a battle of two Delphox) who held the title for nine years.

Misty was the first one to spot them and called for the attention of the others.

"Look everyone, it's Red and Yellow," she said loudly to the group.

"You mean Champion Red?" screamed Tracey.

"And Top Coordinator Yellow?" asked May with joy.

"Oh my god, I am standing so close to the Kalos Queen," said Dawn ecstatically. Everyone was excited to see them.

Max was the first to go near them. "Excuse me Champion Red; can I have your autograph please? I am Max from Petalburg city, a big fan of yours."

Red wanted to say something cheeky to offend the young trainer but a squeeze from Yellow's hand changed his mind. In addition, he had a good image in the public even though he did not speak much. He did not want to ruin it.

"I don't give autographs generally," Max frowned at his reply. "But if you prove to be a competent trainer, young boy, I will think about it. The same goes for everyone here who wants it from me or Yellow." Red did his best to keep his composure as they both walked away from the counter to their room.

"Young boy! I will prove that I am one of the best trainers in the world and then Red himself will give me his autograph. Or maybe I won't need it then." Max boasted.

"Well, it is good to be confident Max but overconfidence will do you no good," said Brock wisely.

"Yeah, don't act like a little kid." Iris replied.

"You and Paul may be the best trainers among us but Red is the champion of all the six regions. So, gloating is not going to help you," Gary said sternly. He was not participating in the tournament now that he was a researcher. He was here to support his friends and girlfriend Misty.

"I hate to admit it but it is true." Said Paul calmly.

"Well then maybe I will defeat the others and set up a final showdown with Red." Max said with pride. Cilan and Drew looked at each other and sighed at the young trainer's comment but decided to remain silent.

After the registrations, they all went to their respective rooms. They had booked five rooms. One each for the couples i.e. Misty and Gary, May and Drew, Dawn and Paul, Iris and Cilan, and the other room shared by Brock, Tracey and Max.

* * *

 _ **In Red and Yellow's Suite**_

Serena was surprised to see such a big air conditioned suite. It had a big drawing room with a large sofa set and table among lots of other thing including a refrigerator. The bedroom was even bigger with a huge bed, massive cupboards and a 55-inch television along with a royal attached bathroom. Serena released her Gardevoir and Ash his Lucario and Meowth. They did not like to stay inside the pokeball for long. They rested in the drawing room along with Pikachu.

"Scott surely overdid himself," said Serena smiling. However, Ash had his mind somewhere else. Serena knew exactly what he was thinking. After all these years, they did not have to use their aura to read each other's mind.

"You alright dear? You are thinking about them aren't you?" she asked concerned about him.

"Yeah. I just felt so much anger in my veins when I saw them. If it wasn't for you, I would have probably done something regrettable."

"I know dear. As soon as you win this tournament, we can reveal our original identities. Just a few days more. Everything will going to be okay. You can always rely on me you know that."

"I know that. Thanks again. We just need to train to keep my mind off those people. I don't want to stress myself thinking about those traitors."

"Well, I know a better and much more enjoyable way to relieve your stress, my dear husband," she said smiling seductively sitting on the edge of the bed. Ash gave her a questioning look at first but understood the meaning of her smile.

"Oh I concur, my dear wife. But in this broad daylight?" Well, it was just past noon.

"Why is there a complaint?" She asked with a puppy face.

"Absolutely not. In fact, why don't you show me your way of stress relief. It would be beneficial for both of us before the tournament." Ash grinned as he made his way to Serena. Even after all these years, Ash just could not resist her charms.

 _ **Warning – Lemon scene ahead**_

Ash jumped at his wife and started kissing her passionately. Serena reciprocated with the same vigour. After sometime, she pushed him away. Ash was surprised.

"Sit on the bed, relax and let me do my job," Serena bossed. Ash sat on the bed and waited for further orders. He liked when Serena took initial control, later he was going to dominate her. Serena gave a peck on his lips and lowered herself onto her knees. She undid the button and adroitly pulled down his pants, fishing his half-erect member out from his boxers. She started stroking it slowly until it hardened and reached his full length of eight inches.

Serena took it in her mouth and started sucking the tip gently before moving her mouth down his rod. Ash gasped and moaned at her enthusiastic service, "Oh God, Serena!" He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and pushed her head further down his cock causing her to deep throat him.

"Shit… I don't think I am going to last much longer." Hearing this, Serena held his balls and started fondling them. Ash could not hold longer. "Damn… I am cumming! Cumminnngggg!" With that, Ash released his load in her mouth. Serena tried not to waste a single drop of it though a few drops streaked down her chin. She smiled at him and grabbed a tissue to wipe her face. Ash seized this opportunity and picked her up before throwing her onto the middle of the bed.

"Oooo... Someone's getting excited," she chuckled. Ash didn't say anything, instead attacked her neck and started kissing. It was one of her weak spots and he knew it well. Serena moaned with pleasure, as Ash kept moving down to her perfect breasts.

"These things are just getting in the way." He somehow took off Serena's top with one swift movement. By the time she could react, he reached her back and unclipped her bra with one hand, pulled it off her and threw it away. "Ash," was all she could manage to say. He then took his jacket and shirt off along with the boxers. Serena blushed at the sight in front of him. She knew she was in for a wild night when Ash was in this kind of mood. Ash kissed her again passionately as she returned it.

Then slowly, he went down. He started kissing her neck again, making sure he didn't leave a spot untouched. Continuing his action, he trailed down further to her breasts. Slowly and sweetly, he kept tormenting her, as he didn't touch the nipples. Instead, he paid much attention to their periphery frustrating Serena to the fullest.

"Hmmm... Oh my God, Ash! Please!" she pleaded him. "Please what Serena?" Ash said acting naive. "Please suck them, suck them hard."

"Suck what hard?"

"Ash! Please my nipples! Pleaaaaaasssee!" It was tormenting for her. She was on the verge of crying. Ash thought it was time for some relief for his wife. He had another spot to add to the torture. Hence, he latched onto the nipple of her left breast and started massaging the other. Serena moaned with pleasure.

"Oh yeah... yeah... Just like that." God she was so close. Ash kept swapping his attention between both sides making sure to keep her on the edge for as long as possible. He kept this on, kissing her neck in between the massage until she had her first orgasm of the day.

"Oh yes! That is so much better than last night." Serena said gasping.

"Darling, we are just getting started," replied Ash.

Ash now decided to go south slowly, kissing every spot on her belly before moving to her inner thighs. Placing his hands on her knees, he pushed her legs far apart and started kissing her thighs. He could see how wet she was already, and decided to torment her a bit more. She quivered when the cold air hit her pussy as Ash pulled down her skirt and knickers.

"Ohhh... mmmm..." He went up kissing her thighs but did not touch her lady parts yet. Serena was shivering in excitement and frustration.

"Hmmm... Ash!"

"Yes my dear?"

"I n..need you."

"Where honey?"

"Please… please Ash… I need you… I want you…"

"What do you want me for, honey? Say it!"

"P..please Ash… I want you to eat me… Please don't torture me anymore… pleaassseeee!"

Ash decided it was enough for the day. He lowered his head to her folds and started licking her out. Serena immediately rumbled, moaned and pressed his head hard into her. Ash still eating her out pushed his finger into her hole that caused Serena to scream.

"Ash! Oh god, yes, yes ... oh god ... hmmmm..."

Hearing her sexy voice, Ash pushed one more finger into her. This drove her mad. She seemed to have lost her voice.

"Ohhh yesssss... Cumming," was all she managed to speak. Ash fingered her even faster. Finally, she arched up and came. Everything seem to vanish. Everything was black in front of her eyes. Even after all this time, Ash was still able to make her cum so hard and the 'main course' had not even started.

"Ready for the main course?"

"Oh my god! Yes!" She gasped for air.

Ash kissed her forehead and angled her to a better position eventually slipping his manhood into her drenched tunnel. He slid one hand under her neck for better support while the other groped her breasts. Serena wrapped her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair and pulling him down. Ash got the hint and kissed her neck while pounding her hard. Serena continued to moan like a whore.

"Oh yes… just like that… keep fucking me Ash… yes right there… oh fuck!" She was enjoying how his shaft kept penetrating her so deep. "Yes Ash… faster, faster!"

Ash didn't need to hear it twice. He kept going faster and harder enjoying his wife's moans. Suddenly, Ash stopped. Before she could react, he repositioned himself by placing Serena's legs on his shoulders, grabbed her hair to pull her up and started pounding her again. She was in new realms of pleasure as Ash went even deeper kissing her in between.

"Yeaaahhhh... Just like that... mmmm..." She knew she was close. Ash could feel it. Even he was not far away either and went back to the original position.

"I'm going to cum…"

"Me too!"

"Cum in me Ash… fill your wife's cunt with your thick cum," she said as she tightened her legs around his waist. Ash felt her pussy clench him. He knew he could hold no longer.

"Cumminnggg Serena!"

"In me Ash…togetherrr… Yessss..." She moaned in delight, shuddering from the pleasure of her husband filling her up that triggered her own climax.

 _ **Lemon ends**_

Ash panted and rolled of her as they took a moment to calm themselves down. They had a meeting with Scott in the evening but they had all the time in the world for their other endeavours. For now, all they needed was a sound sleep in the arms of each other.


	6. New Friends

**Another chapter is up. Sorry for the delay. Bit busy with my project. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 6**

Red and Yellow waited in the lobby downstairs for Scott. They had their lunch a bit late and were looking refreshed after their venture in the afternoon. They had kept all their pokeballs and Pokemon in their room. Ash only had Meowth and Lucario with him while Serena had her Delphox and Gardevoir. They were sitting there planning about the next day's training they were going to do at their secluded spot in the nearby forest. At this moment, Nurse Joy called them.

"Hello Red, Yellow! Please proceed to Meeting Room – 1. You have an invitation from Mr. Scott."

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy," they both said and went into the Meeting Room.

"May we come in?" Asked Red.

"Of course Red! Please come in. You too Yellow. It is great meeting you both after a long time. We have company. Hope you guys don't mind!" Scott said. Red and Yellow entered the room to see Mr. Goodshow sitting in the head chair and the former Champions i.e. Lance, Steven, Cynthia, Alder, Diantha along with former Kalos queen Aria surrounded the center table.

"Absolutely not. After all, we are friends," said Yellow as they all greeted each other with the customary handshake and took their seats.

They discussed mainly about the tournament. Mr Goodshow gave them an overview of the security system, details of the opening ceremony and the agenda of the tournament. After that, they talked a bit about each other, catching up on what they were doing these days. Even though Red and Yellow had the reputation of being overwhelming during battles, the public respected them very much because of their polite and helpful nature. They shared a very good and close relation with the former champions who were now a part of the respective elite fours.

However, no one except Scott and Mr. Goodshow in the room knew their real identity. Red and Yellow had decided to reveal their real identities if one of them won the tournament. Nevertheless, they felt it was right to let the champions know who they really were. They did not want them to think that they were an extraordinarily couple who emerged out of nowhere and took the world by storm. In fact, two betrayed teenagers, with a strong motivation to prove their so-called 'friends' wrong, trained hard day and night to slowly make themselves stronger along with their Pokemon. The discussions were about to end when Scott looked at Red and said after getting his nod of approval.

"Well this was not the only reason why tonight's meeting was called. There is something important about which only Mr Goodshow and me are aware. However, it is not our story to tell. I would like Red and Yellow to reveal what it is."

"What do you mean something important? Red would you like to elaborate." Said Steven.

"Yes. I do not know where to start but I want to listen carefully to what I say." Red said and everyone nodded. "I think some of you might remember Ash Ketchum who disappeared seven years ago."

"Of course Ash was one of the most innovative trainers I have seen in my lifetime. Some of his combination moves bug me even now." Cynthia replied.

"He was a great trainer with a lot of potential and never give up attitude which is rare to find these days," said Diantha sadly.

"I sure remember the boy. With a more few years of training, he surely would have given us a run for our money," Alder said

"He was a perfect candidate for my G – Men. It is shame he just went missing after everything that happened to him." Said Lance.

"You might have heard the rumours how he went out on a journey seven years ago along with his girlfriend Serena and did not survive for a long time eventually meeting their end. Diantha and especially Aria **,** you remember Serena right?" Red asked to which Aria replied, "Of course, how can I forget her! She was the best opponent I ever had before I lost the title to Yellow. I sure miss her."

"Well you see the rumours you have heard are not true actually. I mean Ash and Serena are still alive." Everyone was shocked at this statement. "I will tell you why they disappeared. You all probably know that Team Rocket murdered his mother and burnt down his house. After this tragic incident, he stayed with Professor Oak for a few days before deciding to go on another journey with Serena. At that moment, all his so-called friends and rivals who had travelled along with him through various regions, whose ass he had saved on so many occasions, turned their backs on him and said that he should leave his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. They told him that he was not good enough to participate in any of the leagues and should choose an alternate career."

"However, Ash wanted to follow his dreams and the death of his mother motivated him even more to achieve it. Therefore, he left along with Serena and all their Pokemon to somewhere far away in order to train and eventually return to avenge his mother and destroy his "friends". Professor Oak aided them in their escape and has been helping them since then in their time of need. Nevertheless, they knew Professor Oak could not help them to hide or aid them financially. Hence, Ash contacted Scott, whom he trusted completely, and after discussing all these, he and Mr. Goodshow helped them disappear. They trained in a deserted island for a couple of years and decided to return, as they were ready to take on the world then."

All of them were both upset and angry hearing all this.

"How could someone be so mean? People are supposed to support their friends not stab them in their backs." Cynthia exclaimed.

"Exactly. In addition, they had no rights to tell him what to do. It was his dream to follow, not theirs." Diantha said supporting Cynthia's statement.

"Anyways what happened to them after that? You did say they decided to return." Lance said

"Above all, how do you know all these in detail?" Asked Steven. Everybody looked at Red.

"Like I was saying, they trained for a couple of years before deciding to reappear. Ash's betrayal took seven years ago which means, they reappeared five years ago. Ring any bells?" Red asked grinning and looked at Yellow who gave her a nod. They both stood up, uncovered their hood and dropped their aura that helped them change their facial appearance. To say everyone in the room (except Mr. Goodshow and Scott) was astonished is an understatement. Ash and Serena were standing in front of them.

"Oh my God! Red and Yellow! You guys are…" Aria could not speak more.

"Yes it is us. Red and Yellow are actually Ash and Serena," Yellow/Serena said smiling. "I missed you too Aria." She went and hugged her that Aria returned coming back to her senses.

"Such an elaborate deception. Really worthy of the G – Men," said Lance.

Cynthia just rolled her eyes and said, "Ash has returned and that's what comes to your mind first." Everyone laughed at this. They all hugged each other; their old friends Ash and Serena. They talked a bit more and had dinner together ordered by Mr. Goodshow.

"Really Ash, you and Serena have sure become the strongest couple in the world. I always knew you would become a champion one day but the champion of the six major regions is beyond anybody's reach," said Steven.

"You too Serena. Who knew the shy girl from Vaniville Town would become the world's best Coordinator." Diantha said.

"Not to mention the Kalos Queen," Aria added quickly.

"Yes my boy. You have sure done wonders. Your mother would be so proud of you." Alder said giving a grandfatherly pat on his shoulder.

"I know she will be. By the way, we wanted to say that it would be great if you people kept this a secret. We do not want to reveal our real identities at least until the tournament ends. I hope we can trust you," Ash told them.

"Ash, I can vouch for everybody here, your identities will remain a secret as long as you want. You can trust us." Mr. Goodshow said and everyone nodded. After a few minutes, they all went to their respective rooms not before planning to meet the next day again before the opening ceremony.

 _ **In Red and Yellow's Suite**_

Ash and Serena entered their suite to find Pikachu asleep on one of the couches. They released Meowth, Lucario, Delphox and Gardevoir who took their respective places and slept. They went to their bed getting ready to sleep.

"Do you think we did the right thing today, revealing our identities? I know we had discussed this earlier but still after everything that has happened with us, you cannot blame me for being a bit skeptical," said Ash.

"I know honey, it is genuine to have reservations after all that has happened but that does not mean we cannot make new friends. Just because your old friends betrayed you, does not mean everyone is going to turn out that way. They are the former champions of the six regions. They are the strongest trainers we have faced. They know what it takes to become a champion, the hardships, the struggles, the sacrifice; they all must have gone through it to achieve that. That is the reason why they can understand us and our situation more that those traitors. I trust them as much as Scott, Mr. Goodshow, Professor Oak or Clemont and Bonnie. I think you should too. Give yourself a chance to trust people again; I am sure you will not regret it." Serena told him.

"Guess you are right! Thanks for the pep talk."

"Of course I am right and you are welcome." Serena smirked.

"Speaking about Clemont and Bonnie, when are they going to arrive?" Ash asked. "I have told Scott to book their room next to us."

"I talked to Bonnie in today evening, they will reach tomorrow morning. We will meet them after our training session." Serena replied.

"Good. Let us sleep; we have an early day tomorrow."

"I love you Ash. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Serena. I love you too."

They turned off the lamp, kissed and fell asleep holding each other in their arms.

* * *

 **I know this chapter did not have much to offer but it is important for my story. I wanted Ash and Serena to make new friends, real friends and the former champions were the best choice according to me. In the next chapter, you will get to see Bonnie and Clemont (they had not betrayed Ash and Serena and were still very good friends with them) as well as the opening ceremony.**

 **Hope you like my story. Please review!**


	7. The Opening Ceremony

**Another chapter is here. The opening ceremony along with introduction of Bonnie and Clemont in my story. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

Next day early in the morning, Red and Yellow, with all their Pokemon, went to the forest to train at the secluded spot, they had discovered a few years ago during their training on Mt. Silver. The Pokemon had a relaxed training session so that they did not stress themselves before the start of the tournament. Red and Yellow just did a few light exercises and meditated for a while. After a couple of hours, they went back to their room with their Pokemon inside their pokeballs and Pikachu on Red's shoulder. They both took some time to discuss their various strategies for the tournament before taking a long bath together **(*winks*)**. Leaving their Pokemon in the room (Meowth, Lucario, Delphox and Gardevoir were outside their pokeballs), they went for breakfast with their new friends.

They were having breakfast, when someone kept a hand on Yellow's shoulder. She turned around immediately to see a familiar face grinning at her. She hugged the person and said with excitement, "Bonnie! So good to see you after such a long time. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. And you too Red," she replied as she hugged the champion whom she considered an elder brother.

"Where is Clemont?" Red asked.

"You know how slow big brother is!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie! I told you not to run off like that." Clemont exclaimed. He then calmed himself and greeted everyone, "Hi Red, Yellow and everyone. Hi Aria." Clemont blushed.

"Hi Clemont and Bonnie." Aria said blushing. This did not go overlooked by the gang. Yellow decided to tease the couple a bit, "So Bonnie, aren't you trying to find a suitable girl for your brother these days?"

"Oh, I have stopped my search these days. I think my brother will be able to handle himself now that he has grown up." Bonnie played along.

"What do you say Clemont? We can find someone for you. How about the girls over that table? Wait! We have Aria here. She is single. What do you think Clemont?" Yellow teased. Clemont was as red as a tomato.

"I…umm…I don't know… I mean she is great… I mean umm…" Clemont stuttered. Aria was blushing so much that she did not even look up.

"Stop it Yellow. Do not make him more nervous than he already is. Clemont I think you would like to sit near Aria. Bonnie you take a seat too. Clemont, Aria care to explain?" Red asked. Aria calmed herself faster than Clemont.

Still blushing she said, "You see it was the dinner night with all the gym leaders, elite fours, and other famous trainers after you became Kalos champion Red. I was still a bit upset about losing my title to Yellow a couple of weeks before. She deserved it no doubt and now knowing who she really is, I am genuinely happy for her. In fact, I think she should have won it earlier. Well coming back to the topic, I was upset. I was just sitting on a chair drinking wine when someone came and sat beside me. I did not pay much attention to the person until he asked if he could have my autograph. I thought I would reject thinking it was some fanboy. However, when I looked up, it was the strongest gym leader of Kalos. I did not know what to reply. However, we slowly talked for some time and exchanged autographs as well as phone numbers. Few day later, I got a call from him asking if I were free for coffee, which I accepted. It was our first date which became a daily routine. After a couple weeks and about ten dates, Mr. Inventor here proposed me to which I said 'Yes'. That is it. We have been together for only like a month." She said looking as red as a rose.

"Well congratulations to you both, you deserve all the happiness in the world," Yellow said. Everyone congratulated the couple. They talked for some time and then the girls decided to go for some shopping before lunch. The opening ceremony was scheduled to start at 5 pm. Thus, they would not find time after that as the tournament started the next day. However, Clemont and Bonnie registered for the tournament before joining the girls on their shopping trip. The guys decided not to go shopping with the girls, as it would be rather cumbersome.

They talked on various topics including the functioning of the G – Men, Steven's excavation, Alder's retirement, Clemont's new inventions, more stories of Red and relationships. Lance was married to Cynthia for a couple years now and Steven was engaged to Diantha. Alder was enjoying the discussion making fun of the 'young boys' as he liked to call them. Then they took a walk to see if everything was fine in the stadium and arena. As present and former champions along with Clemont, they felt it was their duty to check if everything was going smoothly. By this time, the girls also returned with bags full of… well everything. They had their lunch together and went to their respective rooms to freshen up before the opening ceremony.

* * *

The opening ceremony started at the scheduled time. Trainers from all around world had gathered to witness or to take part in this most prestigious tournament in the history. The cultural programs were incredible to watch. After this, Scott came on to the stage to tell the rules and regulations of the tournament.

After Scott's speech, the trainers entered the ground, led by Cynthia who held the tournament flag, as she was the Runners-Up in the previous tournament ten years ago. All the trainers entered slowly one by one. The crowd in the stadium was excited. The traitors made their way into the stadium. Misty, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Iris and Cilan were all taking part in the tournament. They had reunited with Trip and Alain and were walking together. Gary, Brock, Tracey and Mairin were there in the crowd to cheer them up. Mairin travelled with Alain and Trip now. She was even runners-up in the Pokemon Masterclass Showcase a couple of years back. However, she did not take part in this tournament, clearly intimidated by the level of competition. Red and Yellow were somewhere in the middle. They got the loudest cheer from the crowd, which was pretty much expected. They were the favourites to win this competition. Red was fuming when he saw the traitors together but a squeeze on his hand from Yellow calmed him down. He had a lot of time to take his revenge and he would do it in his favourite way, destroy them in Pokemon battle. Lance was the last to enter the stadium carrying the sacred fire as he was the champion ten years ago. He lit the tournament fire and read the pledge that all participants repeated after him. In the end, the Director, Mr. Charles Goodshow delivered his speech and declared the tournament open.

Next, the rules of the tournament were displayed on the big screen. Since there were 320 trainers participating, they were divided into 64 groups of five trainers each. _In the group stage, the trainers were allowed to use a maximum of three Pokemon each_. From each group, the top two trainers were allowed to move into the knockouts. If there were a tie for the second spot, then the trainer who lost the lesser number of Pokemon, he or she would proceed to the next round. In case there was still a tie, then the winner of the battle between the two would proceed into the next round. If the battle had ended in a draw and there seemed to be no point of difference between the trainers, then a one on one _contest style_ battle would decide the winner.

The first two rounds i.e. the round of 128 and 64 of the knockout stage would feature battles with _four Pokemon_ on each side. The next two rounds i.e. round of 32 and 16 would feature battles with _five Pokemon_ on each side. With top eight remaining in the contest; there would be _full battles with six Pokemon_ on each side. Substitutions were allowed in all the matches. The matches were to take place in one of the ten battle arenas allotted randomly. The time slots were 9 am, 10.30 am, 12 noon, 2 pm, 3.30 pm, 5 pm, 6.30 pm and 8 pm. The group stage was expected to be over in eight days according to this schedule but they still had a reserve day in case of any discrepancies or unfinished matches. The seven round of knockouts were programmed to be completed in eight days with a rest day before the quarterfinals.

After the rules, the screens displayed the trainers in each group and the matches for the first day's battle. The groups were named as A1 to A8, B1 to B8 and continued until H1 to H8. Eight trainers were given seeding and were sorted to either of the one classes i.e. A to H so that in case they all proceeded through the tournament, they would not face each other at least until the quarterfinals. Red was seeded one and was sorted into A1. Yellow was the second seed and was sorted into B2. Lance, the previous champion was the third seed and found himself in C3, whereas Cynthia's name featured in D4 as the fourth seed. Steven, Diantha, Alder and Aria got the fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth seeding and were sorted in E5, F6, G7, and H8 respectively.

Red's group had two trainers he did not know prior to the tournament named Kathy and Harold along with Trip and Misty. Red grinned on seeing the last two names. The first two of the traitors to who were going to get a ruthless defeat. Had it been anyone other than one of the traitors, then Yellow would have felt pity for him or her on seeing Red's smile. But these two deserved that creepy grin, the one she last saw when Red annihilated Giovanni. They were hoping to find one of the traitors in Serena's group too when they saw the name of the so-called 'Princess of Hoenn', May, on the screen. It was Yellow's turn to give the predatory smile. The other traitors were sorted either into A or B class. Scott did this on request of Red so that at one point of time or other they would have the maximum odds of facing either Red or Yellow. Max was in A3, Paul in A8, Alain in A7, Dawn in B7, Iris in B3, Drew in B4 and Cilan in B8. They saw the names of all of Red's Elite four members of all the regions, the names of the frontier brains and most of the gym leaders. Bonnie was in H1 and Clemont in G2.

The fixtures were then shown along with the type of field they were going to battle in. Everyone was psyched for the battles next day. Yellow had her battle with a guy named Maxwell in the water arena. Red had his battle in the normal field with…well, what do you know; the first of the traitors was going to bite the dust.

Trip was so screwed.

* * *

 **Aria and Clemont! Did not expect that did you? I thought of pairing Clemont with someone and it had to be a beautiful famous girl contrary to the clumsy genius. I felt Aria is a good choice though the couple will not have too many moments in the story.**

 **Also, I have tried my best to portray a mathematically correct Round Robin system. Among the traitors, Red is going to face Trip and Misty whereas Yellow will face May in the league stage.**

 **Next chapter is going to be the battle between Red and Trip. You will get to see more battles against the traitors in the Knockout stages.**

 **So stay tuned! Hope you like the story so far!**

 **Please, please review.**


	8. The First Battle - Red vs Trip

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. The first battle. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**

 ** _*Before I start the chapter, there are a few conditions that I have taken into consideration. I am not going to follow the four move-set rule or one mega evolution per battle rule. In fact, there are going to be several changes from the series that you may or may not like. However, there will not be any move that a given Pokemon cannot learn by either levelling up, TM/HM, breeding, tutoring or prior evolution; I will guarantee that.*_**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The schedule of Group A1**

 _2_ _nd_ _May_ – Red vs Trip _at 9 am_

 _3_ _rd_ _May_ – Red vs Kathy _at 8 pm_ ; Harold vs Misty _at 10.30 am_

 _4_ _th_ _May_ – Trip vs Harold _at 6.30 pm_

 _5_ _th_ _May_ – Kathy vs Misty _at 12 noon_

 _6_ _th_ _May_ – Red vs Harold _at 5 pm_

 _7_ _th_ _May_ – Trip vs Misty _at 2 pm_

 _8_ _th_ _May_ – Trip vs Kathy _at 12 noon_

 _9_ _th_ _May_ – Red vs Misty _at 8 pm_ ; Kathy vs Harold _at 3.30 pm_

The match between Red and Trip was one of the first matches of the tournament. In fact, all the eight seeded trainers featured in the 9 am matches of the first day.

It was eight o'clock in the morning. Both Red and Yellow were ready for their battles and were heading down to the cafeteria for their breakfast when they came across the traitors. Red wanted to ignore the group but held back when he heard Trip telling him something.

"Hello Red, ready for our match today?"

"Maybe I should ask you that question."

"Oh don't worry about me, I have won the Unova league and after today I will be called 'The one who beat the Champion'."

Red just smiled and he said, "You are from Unova, right? Let me give you a headstart. I am going to use my three Unova starters in today's match, their final evolution forms actually. We will see what you can do with this information." Red and Yellow walked away from the group to have their breakfast.

"Well Red just put himself in a lot of disadvantage revealing his Pokemon." Trip said grinning.

"I don't know Trip, he is the Champion of six regions and challenging him like this was not a good idea. He may have revealed the Pokemon he is going to use but I bet he has something up his sleeve," said Brock. "I agree," Gary replied.

"It doesn't matter if he is the Champion; Trip is no slouch either. He has given Trip a lot of advantage and he is going to pay for this mistake." Max boasted as if he was going into the battle.

"Yeah you are right Max. Trip you can win this," Alain supported his travelling companion. Everyone nodded in agreement except Brock and Paul. They both knew it was not going to end well for Trip. They could not believe how naive their friends could be.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first match of the Master's Victory Tournament. It is going to be a three on three battle between the former Unova League winner, Trip of Nuvema Town and the Champion of the six regions Red. On paper, this looks like a victory for Red but let me remind you people, Trip has the reputation of causing upsets in big matches. Will this be his day? We all just have to wait and watch." The commentator announced. Red and Trip were standing in their respective boxes.

"The match between Red and Trip will now begin. Each side can use a maximum of three Pokemon. Substitutions are allowed in the match. Now, the randomiser on the screen will show who will reveal his first Pokemon." The referee declared.

"There is no need for that. I will reveal my first Pokemon. Trip can take steps for his counter measures." Red said.

"A very generous move from our champion. He wants Trip to give the benefit of doubt while choosing his Pokemon," announced the commentator.

"Then let the battle begin." Said the referee.

"Emboar, I choose you." Red released his first of the three Unova starters.

"You are going down Red. Jellicent come on out," Trip announced.

"Good choice Trip. You can have the first attack."

"Alright. Jellicent use _Night Shade_."

" _Flame Charge_ ," was all Red said. Emboar's _Flame Charge_ hit the _Night Shade_ head on but it did not even flinch.

"Use _Water Pulse_." " _Flame Charge_." The _Flame Charge_ on hitting the _Water Pulse_ created a small amount of fog in the middle.

"Jellicent use _Double Team_ and then _Hydropump_." " _Heat Crash_." The whole stadium was filled with fog when a much more powerful _Heat Crash_ negated the super-effective _Hydropump_ from all directions. No one could see anything.

"Now that is enough for now. Emboar use _Sunny Day_ and then _Solar Beam_ on Jellicent." Red said as if he was losing his patience. Emboar used _Sunny Day_ and prepared to fire its powerful _Solar Beam_.

"Jellicent lookout for the _Solar Beam_ and get out of the way as soon as the fog clears. They too cannot see in this fog." Trip said loudly to his Jellicent. Red smirked at this statement.

"Now," he said and a flash of light could only be seen. Emboar with his senses and with help of Red's aura had found out the location of Jellicent and fired the super-effective _Solar Beam_ at it. When the fog cleared, everyone could see Jellicent on the ground with spiral eyes.

"Jellicent is unable to battle. The round goes to Emboar."

"What power ladies and gentlemen! Just one attack to beat one of the most powerful Pokemon of the former Unova League winner." The commentator announced. Just one attack! Trip was shocked. However, he calmed himself down as he recalled Jellicent to its pokeball and thanked it. Red also recalled his Emboar to give it rest, not that he needed it. Anyways, he wanted to give chance to his all three Pokemon for the day. Thus, he released his next Pokemon.

"Trip I will give you another chance. Don't disappoint me this time. Come on out Serperior." Red announced. Trip grunted at this statement and released his next Pokemon. He was sure his strategy was going to work.

"You may have won this round but the next one is mine. Go Chandelure."

"Trip has got a great type advantage over our Champion but we all saw how type advantage can backfire in the previous round. What is going to be Trip's strategy?" The commentator's announcement brought a lot of excitement into the battle. They were hoping this round to last longer than the previous one.

"Let the battle begin," declared the referee.

"Chandelure use _Flamethrower_."

" _Leaf Storm_." Normally, the _Flamethrower_ should have burnt down the _Leaf Storm_ as Chandelure was using its full power but she was Red's Serperior.

"More power," said Red. Serperior smirked and used more power on her _Leaf Storm_. It overpowered the _Flamethrower_ and went straight towards Chandelure.

"Dodge it now." Trip shouted and luckily, Chandelure was able to dodge it in time.

"Use _Frenzy_ _Plant_ and catch it."

"Get out of the way, Chandelure." It was already too late as Chandelure tried to get out of the grasps of the _Frenzy_ _Plant_.

"Use _Flame_ _Burst_ on the _Frenzy_ _Plant_ now" Trip ordered.

" _Aqua Tail._ Full power quick." Serperior used its full powered _Aqua Tail_ that hit Chandelure before it could use _Flame Burst_ on _Frenzy Plant_. After all, she was one of the fastest Pokemon of Red. The super-effective water type attack caused Chandelure to flinch in pain as it passed out.

"Chandelure is unable to battle. This round goes to Serperior." The referee announced. This was over even faster than the last one. Trip was out of ideas but he was not going to quit.

"Well, when you challenged me today morning, I had expected a lot more from you. However, I must say I am pretty disappointed to see that my Pokemon have not got even a scratch." Red mocked at Trip.

"The battle is not over yet." Trip was furious now with himself and his Pokemon. Red's words infuriated him even more. "Serperior, everything depends on you now. Come on out."

"As much as I want to have a battle between the two Serperior, I promised this old friend of mine to give him a battle today. Serperior return. You did a great job." Red said. "Samurott, time to battle."

Trip had the type advantage again but it meant nothing to Red. It was clear from the beatings Jellicent and Chandelure took. "The battle between Serperior and Samurott will now begin." The referee said.

"Serperior use _Leaf Storm_ , full power."

" _Hydro Pump_." The attacks hit cancelled out each other's effect.

"Use _Leaf Blade_ and aim for the head"

"Hit it back with _Megahorn_ " The super-effective _Megahorn_ hit Serperior before it could land the _Leaf Blade_ on Samurott. However, Serperior got up. Trip seemed to have some kind of a plan in his mind now.

"Serperior, I want you to use _Dragon Tail_ and aim for the horn." Trip said and winked his Serperior who seen to understand what his trainer wanted to tell it. Red did not like the wink. He could have used his aura to read Trip's mind to know what was going on, but he wanted to play it fair. "Samurott use _Megahorn_ again." He commanded.

"Serperior now" Serperior suddenly changed its direction and landed the powerful _Dragon Tail_ on the ground just beside Samurott, which caused him to lose his balance a bit.

"Now use _Leaf Storm_ "

"Quick Samurott, _Hydro Pump_ to shield yourself." Red said. 'Perfect,' thought Trip.

"Serperior use _Iron Tail_ to cut through the _Hydro Pump_ " Serperior did exactly that. "Now _Leaf Blade._ " Red realised Trip's plan.

"Dodge it Samurott." Samurott tried getting out of the way but Serperior was faster. It was able to land its attack on the side of the horn of Samurott. Finally, something for Trip to smile though it did not last long. Samurott shook it off. He did not even flinch even though he was surprised a bit at the turn of events. Red after the initial surprise, smiled and so did Samurott. Trip was not at all happy to see it. The super-effective attack should have caused more damage even though it did not land perfectly. He did not like the smile on Red's face. He knew he was going down.

"All that for a single hit." Red said, "Yet I am impressed and now it is our turn. Samurott use your full power. Freeze everything. _Blizzard_."

"Serperior use _Leaf Tornado_ around yourself to protect yourself from the _Blizzard_." It was not enough though. The _Blizzard_ froze all the leaves in an instant and then Serperior. It was so powerful that Trip, the referee, even the people in the first few rows could feel the cold air of the attack. Serperior could not withstand the powerful super-effective attack.

"Serperior is unable to battle, Samurott wins. The match goes to Champion Red, 3-0." The referee announced.

"What a match people! Champion Red is off to a fiery start. A 3-0 victory in less than half an hour. It was not Trip's day at all. Although, it is never any one's day when you are up against the Champion of the six regions. Let us just hope that Trip gathers himself around quick enough before his next match. That is it for now my friends. See you at 10.30 am." The commentator announced. Trip had already left the stadium. He had never tasted a defeat like this but then he had never come up against Red. He had a day off to pull himself together.

Red was there in the stadium waving at the audience after his win and with Pikachu on his shoulder, he went inside to see if Yellow's battle was still in progress. He looked at the giant screen to see Yellow had just won the match 3-0. He waited for his wife to join him.

* * *

 **My first written battle. I know there is a lot of scope to improve. A few tips from you experienced people will surely come in handy.**

 **Next chapter will feature the an unofficial battle. I am sure many of you will be able to tell who it is going to be. Still guesses?**

 **I was also thinking of giving Meowth some time in battles. Tell me what do you think about it.**

 **Stay tuned! Hope you like the story so far!**

 **Please, please review.**


	9. Max Challenges Red

**Hey everyone. First of all I want to thank the people who have reviewed, followed and favourited this story. Thanks for your support. Secondly,** **I am s** **orry for the late update. Bit busy these days with my project and assignments.**

 **Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy.**

 *** "** Pokemon" – Aura speech within battle. *****

 **Chapter 9**

"Hello my dear. Short battle?" Asked Red on Yellow's arrival. They both started walking towards the Pokemon Centre inside the stadium.

"Yeah kind off. Good trainer the Maxwell guy. New and young though. He was in the Johto league finals this year. From what I have seen, at the age of 14 that quite an achievement." Yellow said trying to mock her husband. We all know about his record in his earlier years when he had a different name. A name that was going to be revealed in the tournament. Red just rolled his eyes at his wife, understanding her implications. He got back at her, "At least I did not cry the first time I lost." Yellow hit his shoulder. "I hate you," she said. "I love you too." Red replied bringing an immediate smile on her face. "By the way, I agree that it is quite an achievement at such a young age. I hope your opponent is strong enough to proceed to the knockouts."

By this time, they had reached the centre to see the group consoling Trip on his loss. They glared at the couple on their arrival. Yellow decide to rub some salt on his wound. "You did not tell me about your battle dear." Red understood what Yellow was trying to do. He replied, "It was not as exciting as I thought it would be. I am rather disappointed especially after the challenge in the morning." The conversation was perfectly audible to the traitors who glared at them harder until Max shouted at Red.

"Just because you won the match does not mean you will just come here to boast in front of us, you heartless man."

Red was already angry when he saw the group and this just pushed him over the edge. He went close to Max, looked down at him and growled, "Heartless and me? You have no idea what is heartless boy. I have seen heartless. I wish to battle you later in the tournament so that I can show you heartless. Moreover, this is not boasting. Your friend really disappointed me today; I had hoped for much more."

Max was shivering out of fear on the inside but he did not show it. "I am not afraid of you Mr. Champion. I would battle you right now without any problem." He immediately realised what a foolish he just said but was confident that he would avenge his friend's defeat.

"You want to battle now kid! Let us do it then. I want to see what you have to offer. By the way, when is your first match?"

"Tonight at 8 pm. Why?"

"I just hope Nurse Joy will be able to heal your Pokemon by then boy. Because by the time I am done with you, your Pokemon will not be able to stand."

Everyone was intimidated at the Champion's voice. May and Dawn came forward to shield Max from Red. Red calmed down when Yellow put her hand on his shoulder. "We will decide this in the civilised manner. Come on Yellow; let us get to the battlefield. In the meantime Nurse Joy I hope you can take care of our Pokemon." Red said.

"Sure Red," Joy replied.

* * *

"The unofficial match between Max and Red will now begin. It is a 3 vs 3 battle with substitutions allowed." Brock announced; after all, he was the permanent unofficial judge of the group. "Trainers send your Pokemon now."

"I will start. Houndoom come on out." Max called his first Pokemon.

Red smirked. "Take care of this dog, my friend," and released his Pokemon.

Max had a stupid grin on his face. Really! The Champion wanted to defeat his Houndoom with this Pokemon. Well, good for him though, it was going to be an easy win. The group also thought that Max was going to win this round at least. "Come on Max, you can do it," May and Dawn tried to boost his confidence.

"Okay Houndoom, we will finish this quick. Use _Flamethrower_." Red and his Pokemon just stood there quietly or that is what everyone thought. He was going to use his aura in this battle to confuse his opponent. Red never used his aura abilities in official battles. But he wanted to teach the arrogant brat a lesson, never challenge the champion unprepared.

"What a pathetic _Flamethrower_! You want me to take it boss?"

"No Meowth, I want you to win this battle woundless. Dodge it at the last moment."

"As you say boss." Meowth dodge the attack at the last moment just when Max was positive that it was going to hit. Max frowned. Meowth smiled.

"Houndoom use _Night Slash_."

"Waiting for instructions boss."

"When he comes near you, use _Aerial Ace_ and aim for the back of its neck."

"Sure." They waited for Houndoom to come closer with its _Night Slash_.

"Now Meowth," Red said calmly. All of a sudden Houndoom stopped. Meowth had vanished from his sight. Before he or Max could interpret what had happened, Meowth had hit its neck with a powerful _Aerial_ _Ace_. Houndoom groaned in pain. Meowth smirked at Houndoom.

"Meowth, enough playing. Finish it with _Thunder_." Red commanded through his aura. Meowth hit it with his most powerful attack. Houndoom could not do anything neither could Max.

"Houndoom is unable to battle. The round goes to Meowth." Brock announced.

Max could not believe it. Two attacks it took to beat his Houndoom. If the Red's Meowth was this strong, then how powerful were his other Pokemon, he thought. Anyways, he shook off those thoughts and released his next Pokemon. "Sceptile, I need your help."

"I know you want to battle Meowth but I think others should get a chance too." Red said returning Meowth inside its pokeball. He continued, "Max I am going to give you an advantage. Let us have a two on one battle. If I lose this round, I will forfeit the match. I want to see if you have what it takes to win. Choose your next Pokemon wisely. My partner will be Tyrantrum." Tyrantrum came out of the pokeball with a roar that could intimidate anyone. Max initially thought to turn down the offer but seeing the powerful Tyrantrum in front of him, he decided to take it. He knew he would not be able to win straight up but with two Pokemon, maybe he could plan something.

"Alright Red, I accept your offer. Gallade come on out." Max revealed his next Pokemon.

"Well Max, I can both your Pokemon have Mega Stones. I want you to go all out." Red challenged Max.

"Both my Pokemon may have Mega Stones, but I have only one Key Stone." Max said, "Sceptile, it is your turn. With the power of our bond, Mega Evolve."

Red smiled and said to himself, "You should have Mega Evolved Gallade." Then, he said aloud, "Tyrantrum do not let them get settled. _Draco Meteor_."

"Gallade use _Protect_. Sceptile, _Agility_ to get away from the meteors." Both the Pokemon did as told.

" _Dragon Dance_ " Red said and put a diamond shaped stone on the bracelet on his hand.

"Gallade use _Close Combat_ from the right. Sceptile use _Dragon Claw_ from the left." Even with two super-effective attacks approaching, both Red and Tyrantrum were quite calm. Red said something with his aura and Tyrantrum smiled. Just as the two attacks were about to hit at the same time, Red told Tyrantrum calmly, "Jump."

Both the Pokemon of Max were surprised and unable to stop themselves. As a result, they hit each other. With Mega Sceptile being more powerful, Gallade got more damage. Tyrantrum, on the other hand had jumped using its strong hind limbs.

"Let the power of Dragonium Z flow through you, my friend. Use _Devastating Drake_." Gallade was unable to react, so Mega Sceptile shielded in front of her and took the super-effective attack on himself. The impact created vibrations on the battlefield and when the dust cleared, Sceptile was lying in its normal form.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. It is going to be Tyrantrum vs Gallade." Brock announced.

"You have trained your Sceptile well Max. It has my respect Max but you have not earned it for yourself yet. Show me what you can do." Red said.

"Yes I will show you. Gallade, are you up for it?" Gallade nodded and Max said, "Then, Mega Evolve."

"Alright Tyrantrum, just another Mega Evolution."

"Gallade use _Close Combat_."

"Counter it with _Dragon Claw_."

"Now use _Night Slash_ on its head, Gallade."

"Tyrantrum, catch it."

"Gallade use _Psycho Cut_ to get out of there," but it did not work. Tyrantrum was too large and strong for the exhausted Mega Gallade.

"Tyrantrum, _Dragon Claw_ "

"Gallade, no…"

"Finish it with _Head Smash_."

"Get out of there Gallade." However, Mega Gallade was too weak now to even move.

"Stop, Tyrantrum," said Red and Tyrantrum pulled out of the attack. Red continued, "I don't want to ruin your chances in the tournament with this petty battle between us. Consider it a professional courtesy." He returned his Tyrantrum, thanked it and walked towards the Pokemon Centre with Yellow and Pikachu not before saying, "I am sure Nurse Joy will be able to heal your Pokemon completely before your battle today. However next time we meet, I will not show mercy."

The group came to Max to console him but Max needed some time alone after the annihilation from the hands of the Champion. May wanted to follow him but Drew held her back saying it was better if Brock talked to him to which everyone agreed. Brock was the one person whom Max listened all the time. Thus, he went into their room to talk to Max.

* * *

"You alright Max?"

"I think so."

"No, you are not. I can tell that. Tell me what is bugging you?"

"Do you think I am a pathetic trainer Brock?"

"No, I don't think so. I think you are a very competent trainer. All you need is more strategic training and a bit more focus on the battle."

"Red defeated me like it was my first day as a Pokemon trainer. I could not even land an attack"

"Red is the Champion of six regions. No one has been able to defeat even one of his Pokemon. Even Lance, Steven, Diantha, Alder have not been able to beat a single Pokemon of his. Cynthia manage to beat his Charizard but that was more of a draw and Red lost his first Pokemon whereas Cynthia lost her sixth. They are the former champions of the regions and had been there for a long time. Yet, none of them could even exhaust Red's Pokemon. Therefore, just because you lost to Red does not mean you are a bad trainer. You have a long way to go. Just stay focused and take one match at a time." Brock said. The pep talk uplifted Max's mood.

"Thanks Brock, I needed that."

"Anytime. Now let us go. Alain has his battle next." They both locked the room and went to the arena to cheer for Alain.

* * *

 _ **Red and Yellow's suite**_

"Are you feeling okay dear?" Serena asked Ash kissing him.

"Yes, I am alright. I needed that though." Ash said grinning.

"Want to talk about today's battles?"

"It's all okay you know! I always thought when I would battle the traitors; they would pose a tough challenge given I was rated useless a few years back. Instead, it seems all too easy now. I am not being over confident but I am not having fun battling them."

"I understand what you are saying Ash. It is the result of all your rigorous training over the years, that you are now the most powerful trainer in the world. You never had anything for granted. Hence, you should be proud of yourself." Ash smiled at his wife and gave her a long passionate kiss that she returned with same vigour.

"I want to continue this like you but Bonnie's battle is going to start in about 10 minutes. We have to be there to cheer her." Serena said breaking from the kiss.

"You are such a mood killer."

"I have no option honey. However, later tonight you can have me in any way you want to," she replied seductively.

"Oh I will!"

"Let us go now or we will be late." Ash locked their room with their Pokemon inside and promised them to take them to the forest later that day. The couple interlocked their fingers and went to cheer on their teenage friend.

* * *

 **Another chapter done. The unofficial battle between Ash and Max. I did not want to give him a battle against Red in the tournament as I want it to be trainers and traitors more powerful than him and I have kind of decided who it is going to be.**

 **The next chapter will feature Yellow in a battle. I have done two for Red and I feel that Yellow deserves a chance to showcase her power.**

 **Some people were against the thought of giving Meowth a battle while some supported it. So I decided to give him a short battle in this chapter.**

 **Stay tuned! Hope you like the story so far!**

 **Please review.**


	10. Yellow Takes on The Hoenn Princess

**Hello everyone. I am back with another chapter. Thank you all for your support with your reviews, favourites and follows.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Time Skip: 4 days**_

It was the morning of seventh of May. Yellow was giving the final talk to her Pokemon for her battle against another traitor, May. It was her third battle in the group stage. Having won the previous two battles quite easily by the margin 3-0, she was expecting to have a clean sheet this time too. Not just that, she was going to give the so-called "Princess of Hoenn" the biggest defeat of her life.

She knew that May was going to use her Blaziken and Blastoise for sure, as they were her most powerful Pokemon and held their respective Mega Stones. Thus, she had devised the perfect plan on whom she was going to use for those two Pokemon. For the third choice, she had decide to go with one of her oldest friends, who she had no doubt could handle any opponent. It was already 11.15 and she had the match at 12 noon. She started to hurry Red who was getting ready after his heavy morning practice session with both of their Pokemon since he had his next match in a couple of days.

Red had already proceeded to the next round having won all his first three matches by the margin 3-0. After his win against Trip, he beat Kathy with his Swellow, Meganium and Crawdaunt against her Espeon, Gastrodon and Mega Medicham. Harold lost his Stoutland, Chesnaught and Mega Camerupt to Red's Primeape, Seismitoad and Mega Alakazam yesterday. His next match was against Misty on ninth. He was almost sure of the three Pokemon he was going to use, given that they were going to battle in the _water arena_ , coincidentally.

In the last few days, they had been training in the forest. After returning to their training place on Mt. silver that they had used during their travel through the Johto region, the Pokemon urged the two trainers to let them stay at their temporary 'home' for the rest of the tournament. Red and Yellow complied with their request but not before setting a few ground rules. Red contacted Mewtwo through his aura and asked if he could look after their Pokemon at the times when they had to in the stadium and at night to which the humanoid Pokemon willingly agreed. Even though they had full faith in their Pokemon, it was always good to have a guardian looking after them. However, Pikachu, Meowth, Greninja and Delphox stayed with their trainers in their suite.

After Red was ready, they went to the arena. It was almost time for the battle to begin as Yellow proceeded to the battlefield while Red headed for the stands and took his place in the front row. He knew Yellow would win with a clean sheet. The battle begin with the referee and commentator introducing the two opponents. The screen on top showed that May would choose her first Pokemon and with that, the battle began. May decided to go all out from the first round itself. It was not surprising as she was up against the Top Coordinator of five different regions adding to her status as the Kalos Queen.

"Blastoise, it's time to shine." May said but even before Yellow revealed her Pokemon; her actions surprised everyone, "We will together as one, Mega Evolve." Yellow knew this was going to happen but was surprised to see it so soon. Everyone realised that May was going all out in this battle.

"I see you are not holding back at all and neither will I," said Yellow as she revealed her Pokemon. "Tsareena, it's our turn to dazzle." Tsareena appeared from within her Magical Leaf a perfect contest type appearance, which the crowd absolutely adored. Tsareena was Yellow's first Alola Pokemon. She caught her when the couple went to Alola for vacation after their travels through the Kanto region. They had great synchronisation and understood each other perfectly. May was the first to call out the attack.

"Blastoise, use _Hydro Cannon_ "

"Tsareena, _Leaf Storm_ to block it." Yellow called rightly as the _Hydro Cannon_ stopped in its tracks.

"Now Blastoise use _Ice Beam_."

"Tsareena, _Protect_." A shield formed around Tsareena that kept the _Ice Beam_ from reaching her. "Use, _Sunny Day_." Yellow said calmly.

"That is enough. Blastoise use _Ice Punch_." Mega Blastoise had a good speed and was quite powerful. The _Ice Punch_ was sure going to cause a lot of damage to the Grass type Pokemon. Yet, Yellow did not give any command. Mega Blastoise was about to hit Tsareena with the super-effective _Ice Punce_ , when she smiled and just said one word, " _Attract_." Before May could react, the _Attract_ had made contact with male Mega Blastoise who was drooling in love with female Tsareena. May tried her best to command Mega Blastoise to snap out of it but in vain. That is when she heard Yellow call out the next attack, "Tsareena, finish this with _Solar Beam_."

May tried to call back her Pokemon but it was too late as the super-effective Grass type move hit it head on. Mega Blastoise fell on the ground. However, it did not revert back Blastoise and tried to get up as it snapped out of the _Attract_.

"Our opponent is a tough one Tsareena. You are going to have to do a little bit more. Use _Leaf Storm_."

"Blastoise, use _Hydro Pump_ to stop it." Mega Blastoise tried to produce his best _Hydro Pump_ but the _Solar Beam_ had made him too weak. Eventually, the _Leaf Storm_ overpowered the Hydro Pump and Blastoise was down on the ground.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Tsareena wins." The referee announced.

May recalled her Blastoise and thanked him for his help. Tsareena bowed to the audience gracefully after her win and went to hug Yellow. May was furious with herself and her Pokemon after she thought she had it with the Ice Punch. She now took another pokeball and sent out her next Pokemon. "Venusaur, come on out."

"Tsareena, thank you. You battled well. Now have some nice rest." Yellow said as she called out her next Pokemon. "I need your help, my old friend." With a deafening roar, out came the Fighting/Dark type Pokemon that did not need the Intimidate ability to frighten his opponents.

"Venusaur don't get intimidated by its size. Use _Frenzy Plant_." May was feeling restless. It was as if she wanted to finish the battle as soon as possible irrespective of the result.

"Pangoro, stand your ground and use _Arm Thrust_ to get off the vines." It certainly worked as May grunted.

"Use _Sunny Day_ , Venusaur." Yellow smiled as May called for the status move. She knew what was going to happen next. It was too predictable.

"Pangoro use _Bulk Up_ "

"Now use _Solar Beam_ "

"Counter with _Dark Pulse_ " Yellow continued as the attacks subsided, "Now is your chance, use _Fire Punch_."

"Venusaur dodge it." Alas! It was of no use. The _Fire Punch_ was powerful enough to knockout Venusaur.

"Venusaur is unable to battle. This round goes to Pangoro," declared the referee. May was shocked. It just took one hit for Pangoro to take out Venusaur. Sure Pangoro had used Bulk Up and Fire Punch was super-effective, still she thought Pangoro was excessively powerful. She sure was dejected and felt no way she was going to win now but she still had her ace. She would not go bow out without a fight. If they were going down, then they would take atleast one with them. With a new motivation built within herself, she called out her first and most powerful Pokemon.

"Blaziken, it is your turn now."

"Thanks Pangoro for your help. Now take a good rest." Yellow recalled Pangoro as she called out her final Pokemon, "Time to battle Swampert." May grunted on seeing Swampert as she clearly had the type disadvantage.

"Well Blaziken, let us show them our strength and the power of our bond, Mega Evolve."

"We are not going to just watch the show. Swampert, let's beat fire with water, Mega Evolve."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what a round it is going to be; the two Mega Evolved Hoenn starters. It is Fire vs Water, the Mega battle." The commentator announced excitedly.

"Let the battle begin." The referee declared.

"Alright Blaziken, use _Sky Uppercut_."

"Counter with _Hammer Arm_ Swampert."

"Now use _High Jump Kick_."

"Use _Brick Break_."

"Dodge it Blaziken and use _Brave Bird_."

"Counter with _Aqua Tail_."

"Use _Sunny Day_. Now blast it with _Solar Beam_ "

"The same trick does not work May. Swampert use _Hydro Pump_."

The battle was intense; no one was able to land an attack on the opponent. However, Yellow was doing the defending as of now. It was clear from her face that she was trying to wear out Mega Blaziken. May was going restless as all her attacks were countered. She knew that she could not use fire type attacks and had to rely on the other attacks. She got an idea as the _Solar Beam_ hit the _Hydro Pump_ and implemented it, forgetting that she was doing a fatal mistake.

"Blaziken, this is our opening. Use _Thunder Punch_ on your water type opponent." Yellow just chuckled as if she had won the match; well, she was going to now. Max shouted 'no' from the crowd though it was not audible to them.

"Swampert _Work Up_ and take it." May was surprised at this and the attack hit Mega Swampert. "Swampert, catch it." Yellow said as May realised her mistake now.

"I think you have forgotten 'Miss Princess of Hoenn' that Swampert is a part Ground type and electric type moves have no effect. It is time to finish the battle. _Hydro Cannon_ ," said Yellow

"Get out of the grip, Blaziken." It was too late. Mega Swampert had a very strong grip, as Blaziken could not dodge the _Hydro Cannon_ from point blank range. The match was over as Mega Blaziken reverted to its original form.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Mega Swampert wins. The match goes to Yellow by the margin 3-0." The referee announced. Yellow gave a hug to Swampert as he revert to its normal form and recalled it. After acknowledging the crowd, she looked around for May to shake hands with her out of sportsmanship only to find her gone. She did not care though. The battle had be very disappointing and... too short.

* * *

May recalled her Blaziken and went back to the Pokemon centre without even looking at Yellow or bothering to shake hands. She was on the verge of tears, given that she suffered the most humiliating defeat of her life. She was unable to land a single attack on her opponent in the whole match let alone defeat a Pokemon. The mockery from Yellow when she stupidly used the _Thunder Punch_ added salt to the injury.

She did not know why Yellow mocked her. She had also noticed that Red had mocked Trip and Max during and after their battles. She could not contemplate the reason. Red and Yellow had a very good image of helping others and imparting knowledge to every trainer who needed. It was evident from their other matches in the tournament too. Both were very friendly with their opponents as if battling against a friend. Them why were they acting so rude with their group? What did they have against them?

She shook all those thoughts as she heard her friends call her. She had reached the Pokemon centre by then and gave Nurse Joy her Pokemon. Drew and Max were consoling her that she had one more match to go. A win in that would confirm her ticket to the knockouts. Yellow and Red entered at this moment. Yellow deposited her Pokemon to Nurse Joy and they both walked towards their new friends in the cafeteria without even looking at the traitors. Everyone in the group was glaring at them, though no one dared to say anything as the couple went out.

* * *

 **Well that was a glimpse of the power of the Kalos Queen. She will be having some more battle in the later chapters. I know the battle between Yellow and May was short that is because I wanted to showcase why she was the Top Coordinator of the five regions. I used my first Gen 7 Pokemon in a battle. I really liked the design of Tsareena and felt she would be a perfect Pokemon for _Serena._**

 **The next chapter will have contain the battle between our champion and the youngest 'Sensational Sister'. They both are going to use their water type specialists and there is going to be a surprise in the third round of their match.**

 **I would especially like to thank ultimateCCC, SpiritsOfRhythm and Guest (I would like to know who you are) for their regular reviews and comments.**

 **As to answer ultimateCCC - Yes, i am going to pair up some of Red's and Yellow's Pokemon.**

 **I have already thought of two couples so far. I think you guys can guess them. I would also like if you want to suggest some other pairings.**

 **Stay tuned! Hope you like the story so far!**

 **Please review.**


	11. Drowning the 'Queen' in Her Backyard

**Hello everyone. I am back with another chapter. Thank you all for your support with your reviews, favourites and follows.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 ****** " _Pokemon_ " - Pokespeech ******

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Time skip: 2 days**_

It was six in the morning. Ash woke up to find Serena sleeping naked peacefully after their 'activities' of the night. He got off from the bed slowly trying is best not to wake her up. He was almost successful as Serena rolled to his side of the bed to find him missing.

"What time is it?" She grunted in her sleep.

"It's just six o'clock. You sleep for a couple of more hours and then I will wake you up. Now sleep." Ash replied sweetly.

Serena had fallen asleep immediately as Ash decided to go for his morning run. He freshened up and called Pikachu and Lucario with him giving Meowth instructions to take care of Serena, Sylveon and Gardevoir.

"Lock the door Meowth and don't open the door for anyone until I return. If Serena wakes up, then all of you come down to our location. Understood?"

"I got it boss. Don't you worry! I will take care of everything." Meowth replied.

"Come on Pikachu and Lucario. Let us see how the others are doing."

" _Yes Master_!" Lucario said.

"I told you not to call me that."

" _Sorry Master_."

"It is not going to happen boss." Meowth replied

" _Yeah boss! He is never going to change._ " Pikachu said.

"Meowth really had a bad influence on you, Pikachu. You have even started to call me boss." Ash glared at Pikachu and then sighed.

" _Sorry boss._ " Pikachu replied cheekily as Meowth snickered.

"Whatever. Let us go before we wake up Serena. Gardevoir, Sylveon look after her and don't let Meowth cause any trouble."

" _Sure Ash._ " Gardevoir and Sylveon replied.

Red went to their location in the forest to see most of their Pokemon already awake. Some of them had even started their respective warm-up exercise. On his arrival, the rest of his and Yellow's Pokemon started their daily exercises. He did not want himself or his Pokemon to get tired especially the ones he was going to battle with today.

Yes, today was his battle against Misty. His first travelling companion when he was known by a different name. Coincidentally it was in the water arena. How sweet was it going to be! Beating the ' _Queen of Water Pokemon_ ', the youngest ' _Sensational Sister_ ' in her own backyard and by using water type Pokemon of his own. Now this sounded like a perfect revenge.

Revenge by proving that they were wrong all along. He just wanted to see the look on the faces of the traitors, when he would reveal his original identity and tell his story to the world. He had a feeling; something was going to happen tonight. He just shrugged off. Well, there was time for that. For now, he thought it was better to discuss his final strategies with his Pokemon for today.

He had already decided whom to use for today's battle. Out of the three, a couple of old friends who had travelled with her in the past. After the strategy session, they went to join the others for a little practice. In the meanwhile, Yellow had arrived at the location along with Gardevoir, Sylveon and Meowth.

Yellow had won her final battle yesterday with her fourth straight 3-0 win and comfortably qualified for the next round. May lost to Maxwell, which ended her journey in the tournament.

She came up to Red, gave him a long kiss and said, "You came early! Should have called me too!"

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I did not want to wake you up. By the way, you have 2 days until the next round begins so no need to worry."

"Yeah! I wish I could know whom am I battling in the round of 128. The sooner, the better."

"You will get to know tomorrow in the morning or maybe tonight after the completion of all the matches."

"I just hope there are no pending matches for tomorrow. Some trainers are going to need the rest day."

"Scott informed me that, there has been absolutely no problem in the tournament so far. I just wish it to continue smoothly in same way."

"Good to hear that. Let us get back to the training. You take your team for today and practice with them. I will look after the others."

"Just make sure that Greninja and Delphox are actually practising. Or Pikachu and Sylveon for that matter. The others are fine. These four seem to elope from the practice every time. You don't see Gardevoir or Lucario doing that. Those four should learn from these two."

"I am sure Mewtwo will take care of that."

" _Sure Serena. You don't worry Ash I have got them under my control._ " Mewtwo intervened.

"Well then let's prepare for today's win," Ash called his team for some special drill for today's match.

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the one of the final matches of the round robin stage of the tournament. On one side we have the 'Queen of Water Pokemon', the youngest 'Sensational Sister' and the Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym of Kanto, Misty." The crowd cheered her as Misty entered the arena on the commentator's announcement.

"Her opponent today needs no introduction. He is the Champion of the six regions, the strongest trainer in the world and one of the nine trainers to have not lost a single Pokemon in this tournament so far. He is our very own Red." The crowd went berserk when Red entered the arena. He was no doubt the favourite, to win this tournament, along with Yellow.

The battleground majorly contained water with patches of land at a few places. Both the trainers took their positions as the referee explained the rules. The computer screen showed that Misty would have to send her first Pokemon. "So let the battle begin."

"Here we go, Kingdra come out to battle." Misty called out her Kingdra

"Blastoise, you are up my friend." Red continued, "I am going to show no mercy tonight. Mega evolve." Misty flinched a little before regaining her composure.

"Kingdra use _Hydro Pump_."

"Take it." The _Hydro Pump_ hit Mega Blastoise head on but it did not do a thing to him.

"Use _Draco Meteor_ , Kingdra."

" _Withdraw_." The _Draco Meteor_ seemed useless when Mega Blastoise used _Withdraw_.

"Use _Flash Cannon_ "

"Counter it with _Hydro Cannon_." The _Hydro Cannon_ was excessively powerful and went straight towards Kingdra overpowering the _Flash Cannon_.

"Kingdra, into the water and then use _Twister_." The _Twister_ was strong and surrounded Mega Blastoise who did not seem to flinch.

"Blastoise, _Ice Punch_ on the _Twister_." As soon as the _Ice Punch_ hit the _Twister_ , it become solid and shattered with Mega Blastoise making his way out of it. Misty grunted. None of her strategies was working. She had one last attack to rely upon.

"Kingdra, _Outrage_." Red smiled. This was all he needed. An attack to make contact.

"Blastoise, stop it and hold." Mega Blastoise stopped Kindra with both his hands and then caught it as Kingdra tried to break free.

"Let us finish this. Use _Dragon Pulse_ ," Red said

"Try to get out Kingdra." It was too late. The attack hit Kingdra head on with a super-effective attack and it fainted as Blastoise returned to its original form.

"Kingdra is unable to battle, Blastoise wins." The referee declared

"What a start from the champion, my dear friends. His Mega Blastoise is a beast. One attack was all it took to end the battle. What more does he have in store? Will Misty be able to make a comeback?" The commentator announced.

Misty was still trying to get over the fact that Kingdra lost to just one attack. It had never happened before. However, it was not the time to think about these. She sent out her next Pokemon.

"Golduck, let's win this."

"Blastoise you did a fine job. Now get some rest." Red recalled him and sent out his next Pokemon. "My old friend, I need your assistance." The beautiful blue Water/Ice type Pokemon took its stance in the water.

"Golduck, use _Confusion_ "

" _Protect_ " The _Confusion_ could not enter the strong shield.

Misty called out a super-effective move against her opponent, "Now, _Focus Blast._ "

" _Ice Beam_ to counter" The _Focus blast_ could not even reach half way.

"Multiple _Focus Blast_ , Golduck." Misty called with fraustration. She was always hot-headed.

" _Ice Beam_ on all of them." Red was ready for everything, so was his Pokemon

"Use _Hydro Pump_."

" _Hydro Pump_ you too." They cancelled out each other.

"Use _Signal Beam_." Red was getting restless now.

"That's enough. Use _Blizzard_ full power. Freeze it all." Misty had seen this strategy when Red battled against Trip. She had to think quickly though.

"Golduck, go inside the water." Red grinned evilly.

"You did a mistake. Lapras, my friend, get on the land and use _Thunder_ into the water."

"Golduck get out of there." Golduck tried to break through the ice but the _Thunder_ had already reached the water and hit it.

"Lapras use _Iron Tail_ to break the ice." As the layer of ice broke, Golduck floated onto the surface with cross-eyes.

"Golduck cannot battle. Lapras is the winner." The referee declared.

"Thank you Golduck. Your efforts will not go in vain." Misty told her Pokemon as she returned it.

"You did a good job, Lapras." Lapras licked Red's cheek and smiled happily, as Red returned it to its pokeball. "The Queen of Water Pokemon unable to land a single attack in her favourable conditions. What a shame! Still wanna battle?" He asked Misty mockingly.

This angered Misty, "This battle is not yet over."

"As you wish miss." The sarcasm in his tone was evident.

"I need you, Gyarados. Come out to battle." Misty called out her final Pokemon.

"So predictable!" Red said loud enough for Misty to hear and snorted as he called his last Pokemon, "Gyarados, I choose you."

Misty was surprised to see Red use his Gyarados. It was certainly larger than hers was but she was determined to win this round even more now. She had to go all out in order to achieve that.

"Gyarados, we are going to win this." Misty said pumped up, "Strong, valiant and powerful, my blue beauty Mega Evolve."

"So, you want to battle like that! Well then, we will show the true meaning of power. Gyarados, Mega Evolve." Red said.

"What a sight, ladies and gentlemen! The battle between two Mega Gyarados. This is going to be one amazing match." The commentator announced with excitement.

"Let the battle begin," the referee, declared.

"Gyarados use _Hydro Pump_." Misty called out the first attack.

" _Hydro Pump_." The two attacks collided and were even. That was because Red's Mega Gyarados did not even attack with its 50% power. It simply tried to block the attack from its counterpart.

"Now use _Rain Dance_ , then go inside the water and use _Hurricane_."

"Don't worry Gyarados, take it." The _Hurricane_ was all around Red's Mega Gyarados who was still calm as ever. It was amazing to see a Gyarados this peaceful. It was as calm as an Alakazam meditating.

"Use _Ice Beam_ and then _Iron Tail_ to break the combination." Red said as the _Ice Beam_ froze the water and Mega Gyarados broke it with its powerful _Iron Tail._

"Gyarados, it is not ready. Use _Hyper Beam_ now." Misty took this chance to push her opponent on the back foot quickly.

"Counter it with _Dragon Pulse_." Red expected something like this to happen and was ready for it. Now, it was his turn to attack, knowing that Misty's Mega Gyarados needed time to recharge.

Misty had realised that too and commanded her Pokemon, "Gyarados, go inside the water to recharge quickly."

"Blunder." Red smirked looking at Misty. His opponent had actually assisted him. "Gyarados come up to the land and use _Thunder_."

"Gyarados, noooo…" Misty screamed as the _Thunder_ hit the water surface. Her Mega Gyarados had reverted to its original form with spiral eyes. She had lost it and so quickly.

"So much for the Queen," Red scoffed.

"This round goes to Mega Gyarados of Red. He has won the match 3-0." The referee declared.

Misty called her Gyarados into her pokeball and ran out the arena with tears in her eyes. She was the Queen of Water Pokemon and yet was unable to land a single attack on her opponent. She had never been beaten like this before. It was ruthless.

Red on the other hand, had won yet another battle without losing a single Pokemon. He was through to the next round without even breaking a sweat.

* * *

 **There it is! Red vs Misty. Did you like the choice of my water Pokemon. How about the last round Gyarados vs Gyarados? I wanted to show the difference in the power levels of the same Pokemon species. Red's Pokemon are more powerful than those of the traitors. But it is not God-like (like some people have told me) which i will show in the subsequent chapters.**

 **I have hinted three Pokemon pairings in this chapter. I had thought of pairing Greninja & Delphox and Lucario & Gardevoir a long back. I would thank ****ultimateCCC for the idea of Pikachu & Sylveon.**

 **The next chapter will be a little special. That's all I am going to say now. It might be a bit late to upload the next one as I have a couple of tests next week. I will try my best to post it as soon as i write it.**

 **Stay tuned! Hope you like the story so far!**


End file.
